A Quest for a Nordic Mage
by Vlad509
Summary: An apprentice at the College of Winterhold, obsessed with the Dwemer, finds himself on an adventure with a reluctant hero. Are legends born, or made? Destiny is a tricky thing. Is it something you can reject, or does whatever choice one makes lead one to an inevitable end?
1. Chapter 1

A Quest for a Nordic Mage

Part 1

Sigvruuf leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The words from the book were beginning to blur together. No more information seemed to be forthcoming. He, as with many in the College, was engaged in independent research. But today his efforts had been abnormally frustrating. Urag, after much begging and late nights aiding the scholar in the Arcaneum, had allowed him to take some books to his quarters.

Today, he had been working through a some old manuscripts he had stumbled across in the Dwemer section of the Arcaneum, and had been trying to translate them from Altmer, using another book (about translating from Altmer). He had learned some, but it was slow going. He had already read all the other books on the Dwemer Urag had available.

"Tomorrow," he thought to himself. "Tomorrow I will do more research." He carefully folded the manuscripts, and placed them in a drawer. He picked up his enchanted hood, and looked out into the center of the Hall of Attainment. No one was out in the center, but he could see J'zargo working on some scrolls. Sigvruuf had not met many Khajit, but he wondered if all of the cat people were so competitive. J'zargo certainly had skill, but his scrolls had backfired a few times. Onmund had agreed to test one of his scrolls once. Just once.

With his hood in place, the young Nordic mage left his alcove and headed for the door. On the way out, He nodded in greeting to a Dunmer mage. He was pretty sure her name was Brelyna. She was nice enough, but he decided not to help her with her original spells. It was safer than using J'zargo's scrolls. Despite living with all the apprentices, Sigvruuf was not particularly social, and spent most of his time researching, or practicing spells with Phinis or Collette.

The weather in the College's courtyard was as usual. Cold winds whipped around, sending snowflakes whirling about Sigvruuf. He opened the gate and walked onto the bridge. He made his way carefully down the stone path, slick with snow. All who lived in the college became used to this perilous journey. Sigvruuf hadn't heard any stories about apprentices being swept off the bridge into the sea below, but apprentices were known to disappear on occasion. While most magic is relatively safe, there are always risks.

At one particular place, several chucks of the walkway were clearly missing. The mage looked down, and saw rocks, building debris, and more snow and ice. It was hard to imagine Winterhold was once a prosperous city. Now, calling it a town was pushing it. Sigvruuf was pretty sure there were more people in the College than in the town. As he reached the final gate, a figure stepped out from the shadow of the arch.

"Who...Sigvruuf?"

"Faralda. Watching the gate?"

"Yes. The locals are getting restless. The rumors of dragons have stirred up the Jarl. Where are you going?"

"Just to the Frozen Hearth. I need a break from my research."

"It may not be safe."

"The owner of the inn is not as antagonistic as the Jarl. A mage's gold is the same as anyone else."

"I'm not here to stop people from leaving, but the Arch-Mage does want to limit the turnover due to deaths. Bring me some ale when you come back."

"Of course Faralda. If Ranmir hasn't drank it all."

"Ranmir?"

"Town drunk. Good evening." The elf nodded. Sigvruuf walked on, passed several collapsed buildings, a reminder of the town's glorious past. After several minutes of walking through the whirling snow, the Nord arrived at the inn. Not only was the inn a change of scenery, with some good food, but the walk itself, through the whirling snow, was relaxing in and of itself. As a resident of Windhelm, before traveling to the College, Sigvruuf was used to cold snowy weather. He might be a mage, but he was also a Nord.

Dagur was at the counter of the inn as usual. Ranmir was sitting on a bench, descending into yet another drunken stupor. Or perhaps just maintaining one. Another mage was sitting at a table near the wall. Sigvruuf was not an outgoing soul, and so had never bothered to introduce himself. There were a few other patrons, townfolk, that Sigvruuf purposely avoided. He walked up to the counter, and pulled his hood back. A bit of snow fell to the floor.

"Sigvruuf, good to see you. Haran isn't going appreciate having to clean the floor again."

"Sorry, sir. Though I suppose you get a lot of snow tracked in."

"Indeed we do. What can I get for you?"

"Some food, and milk if you have any. And a bottle of ale as well, if there is any left."

"There is. Is the ale for you? Done with your research?"

"It's for a colleague. One's research is never done." Sigvruuf placed some coin on the counter, and found a seat at an empty table. Most of the townspeople in the inn were gathered at one table, discussing politics, and dragons, ironically. Rumors of dragons heard been making there way to the town for several weeks. Despite his visits to the inn, more than many of the mages, he was the most isolated from current events, obsessed with events long past.

As he waited for his food, he pulled out his journal and began studying his notes, adding some more here and there from his recent studies. Eventually, he would have a breakthrough. Though he was afraid it would involve some field work. Maybe he could find someone else to get some Dwemer parts for him.

Dagur came over and set a bowl of stew, which smelled fantastic, some bread, a cup of milk, and a bottle of ale in front of the mage.

"Thank you. Tell Haran it was good, as always." Dagur nodded, and returned to the counter. Sigvruuf dug in enthusiastically, trying to avoid spreading food debris all over his notes. He was largely successful. Despite much study, he had learned primarily two things. Dwemer technology was the most advanced he had ever seen, even after all these years. It far outstripped anything in Tamriel. Second, Dwemer ruins were extremely dangerous. More dangerous than even the draugr in Nordic ruins.

A blast of cold wind whipped across the room, and the inn door slammed shut with a bang and a loud creak. Eirid hurried inside, leaving a trail of snow across the floor. She climbed up on the bench opposite Sigvruuf, and sniffed his soup.

"That smells good."

"It is. I'm sure your father can get you some."

"What are you doing Sig?"

"I'm eating dinner, and reading my notes."

"Don't you ever do anything fun? I was throwing snowballs. I was playing with Assur, but he got mad when I refused to be the elf. He went back into his house. I wish there were more children around. Can I come to the College? I want to see what's inside."

"No, it is too dangerous. Maybe when you are older."

"Assur says it's the mage's fault that most of the town was destroyed."

"I wasn't here when that happened. How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know...sixty?" Sigvruuf laughed.

"Not quite Eirid." The mage took another sip of his stew.

"Eirid, stop pestering Sigvruuf. And clean up after yourself." Haran walked up

"Yes mother." Haran hurried off before Sigvruuf could say anything. Eirid reluctantly cleaned up, and then went behind the counter, presumably to get some stew. Sigvruuf finished his stew, wiping out the remnants with a piece of bread. He drained the rest of his milk, about half of the glass, with one gulp. He rose from the table, and headed out into the night.

It was quite dark, and was still snowing heavily. The College could barely be made out through the whirling flakes of white. Sigvruuf pulled his hood closer, but it barely cut out the cold wind. The lights from the guard's torches and the buildings provided minimal light. The mage let the magicka pool in his hand, and form into a small sphere of light. It floated up, stopping just above his head.

The arcane glow from the orb provided enough illumination for Sigvruuf to make his way to the College bridge without loosing his footing. As he approached, he noticed a figure in battered armor and a cloak, snowflakes resting in the creases and cracks of the armor. The figure was leaning against the stone wall, talking with Faralda. Hopefully it wasn't someone coming to cause problems.

Sigvruuf couldn't hear the conversation yet, but the visitor nodded, raised an arm, and let a bolt of fire go. It slammed into the stone path of the bridge, sending tongues of flames about. Faralda nodded, and motioned towards the bridge, but then noticed Sigvruuf approaching. She waited until the apprentice had reached him.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Sigvruuf nodded, and handed her the ale. "This will warm me up a little." She turned to the visitor. "Come this way, I will introduce you to our Master Wizard, Mirabelle Ervine. And then to a warm bed."

"Thank you." The visitor bowed slightly. He then turned to the other mage. "Greetings." Sigvruuf saw that it was in fact a young woman, a Nord, with a scar running down one cheek. She looked very tired, a sword hanging at her side, and a shield on one arm.

"Hello. Sigvruuf, one of the apprentice mages."

"Riktla," she said simply. The two followed Faralda across the bridge. The Altmer lit the lights as they went. Soon, they reached the main gate, and entered the college courtyard.

"I'll take you to meet Mirabelle. Sigvruuf, can you prepare a room for our new student."

"Of course." Sigvruuf walked back to the Hall of Attainment, glad to be out of the wind and snow for a bit. Crossing the bridge was always a cold affair on the windy nights of Winterhold. Sigvruuf found an unused room. He fixed the bed, swept the floor a bit, and made sure everything was in order. The dwellings were simple, but comfortable enough. Sigvruuf surveyed his work.

"Are you the janitor now?" a slightly disdainful voice intoned. He turned to see an Altmer apprentice, Eldana, and the Dunmer, Brienne...no, Brelyna standing behind him.

"We have a new student."

"Oh?"

"A Nord, looked like an adventurer, but not that old. Riktla, I think."

"Doesn't sound like a mage," commented Eldana.

"Wizards come in all shapes and sizes." Sigvruuf returned to his room, and began organizing his desk. There would be plenty of research and training to be had tomorrow. He was startled as the Master Wizard walked up behind him.

"Sigvruuf, thank you for preparing a room for our new student."

"It was no trouble, Master Wizard."

"Good. She wanted me to thank you for her. She is quite tired, and I believe is retiring."

"She appeared exhausted. Did she mention where she had come from?"

"Whiterun. A good journey, especially on foot. Be sure you are in the Hall of the Elements for Tofdir's lecture tomorrow. Though your vein of research is certainly intriguing, you have much to learn still."

"I will be there."

"Good. A good night to you." The Master Wizard turned and left. Sigvruuf sank into his bed. It was not the most comfortable bed, but at this point, he was prety sure he could fall asleep on a stone bed. Before he descended into dreams, he was pretty sure he heard the newcomer talking to Brelyna and Eldana. But his mind was soon filled with diagrams and elven script. Even his subconscious could not escape his research.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The next morning, Sigvruuf woke up in good time, ate an apple and some cheese, and hurried to the Hall of the Elements. It was not snowing, but it was still cold and overcast, so there was nothing strange with the weather. He entered the Hall, and noticed the other apprentices gathering. Tolfdir had not arrived yet. Sigvruuf liked the mage, even if Alteration was not the school he focused on.

A good mage always knows spells from all schools, even if they only focus on one or two. But, spells like Candlelight, Clairvoyance, Wards, and Healing are useful to everyone. And since most expeditions, even for entirely academic purposes, are dangerous, with bandits, draugr, and what have you roaming about, having a few destruction spells or an Atronach to summon is always a good idea.

Sigvruuf walked into the back of the room, speaking to no one. He sat down on the edge of the light beam well in the center of the room. He pulled out his notebook, and began to look over it, once more. He didn't know a couple of the other students approaching him.

"Sigvruuf!" He looked up to see an Altmer and Dunmer approaching. "Do you always have that notebook with you?"

"Eldana, Boethiah," Sigvruuf nodded back. "Of course, I will die with my journal on my person. That way, you can continue my research."

"My name is Brelyna Nord, and as fascinating as I find the Deep Elves, I am not as obsessed as you are."

"Oh right. Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Have you talked much to our new student?" asked Eldana.

"No. I do not talk much to anyone."

"She is rather secretive, but I can tell she has a lot on her mind as well. Probably not a bunch of random facts about the Dwemer." Eldana looked down at Sigvruuf's notebook. "Is that Altmer?"

"Yes. I found some manuscripts from an Altmer expedition to a Dwemer ruin. I was working thorugh them."

"Do you know Altmer?"

"I have a lexicon."

"You may have noticed, I happen to be an Altmer."

"This is an archaic form..."

"I still recognize it rather easily. You could have asked for help."

"I didn't wish to bother you." The elf just sighed.

"There she is." Brelyna pointed to the newcomer, just entering the hall. She was wearing the traditional apprentices attire, but still had a sword hanging from her belt. Some wisps of blonde hair peeked from beneath the hood. She walked over to the gathered mages, and then turned and walked over to the three of them. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I am afraid I don't remember your name."

"No one else does either." Brelyna shot Sigvruuf a look. "Brelyna. You said your name was Riktla, correct?"

"Yes." Riktla looked around. "Will the lesson start soon?"

"As soon as Tolfdir arrives. He may have been delayed by some College business," answered Eldana. "He is one of the most experienced mages here. I think the only reason he doesn't hold a higher positon is by choice. He is content being a teacher, and studying his craft."

"Is there a test of some sort?" Riktla asked.

"No, a college this may be, but most study is largely independent. We do not have official written or practical tests. Why do you ask?" queried the Altmer mage.

"He seems to be studying quite diligently." The Nord motioned to Sigvruuf.

"He always does that. Sigvruuf, say hello to the new student."

"Hello Riktla." Sigvruuf looked up, and closed his notebook.

"You were the one I met on the bridge."

"Yes, I was eating at the inn. A change from College food."

"I had heard the townspeople were rather...suspicious of the College, due partially to the Great Collapse."

"They are, but the innkeeper and his family are not. He get much of his business from College traffic. You should stop by at some point. Haran, his wife, is a fantastic cook."

"Maybe I will. Is that Tolfdir?" Riktla pointed to an older man entering the Hall. He was speaking with Mirabelle Ervine. She walked stopped and turned back, and Tolfdir continued around to the far end of the Hall, and turned to face the apprentices. They all stood and faced him. Tolfdir scanned the pupils, and then nodded, finishing his mental attendance check.

"Good morning. It is good to see all of you here. I know some of you are rather recent arrivals. It is good to have you here." He looked over at Riktla specifically, and nodded. "We will be learning about Wards, which fall into the school of Restoration magic, and are an important tool for all mages...Yes, J'zargo, was it?"

"Are we going to have opportunity to practice abilities. J'zhargo would like to demonstrate his abilities."

"Magic is a very powerful and dangerous force. It is important to understand it."

"But, how are we going to learn if we don't practice?" asked Brelyna.

"Once you have been here for a time, of course."

"But we just got here, how do you know how experienced we are?" another Nord asked. Sigvruuf didn't know his name, but he seemed kind of whiny. But perhaps his judgment had been preemptive.

Tolfdir thought for a moment. He scanned the room. He trusted the older apprentices, who had been around a bit, but he was cautious. He had seen magic go wrong far too often. "You haven't said much." He turned to Riktla.

"I haven't been here long, sir."

"No need to sir me. You have traveled some in Tamriel, and seen plenty of magic. What do you think?"

"I have seen the dangers of magic, but how can we learn without practice, and what better place than here to learn," answered Riktla.

"A fair point. Do you know a simple ward spell?"

"I do..."

"We will have a short demonstration, and then practice the techniques. Riktla, please, stand here." Tolfdir motioned to a tile, and Riktla walked over to it, and raised her arms in preparation.

"Go ahead and cast the ward." Riktla nodded. She looked a bit nervous. "I won't attack until you are ready." An arcane glow exuded from Riktla's hands, and soon a glowing shield of magical energy formed in front of her. Tolfdir fired two streams of flames at the ward for a few seconds. As soon as she ward began to weaken, he stopped.

"I'm afraid my skill with magic is not very strong," apologized the young woman.

"We all have to start somewhere. You are here to learn after all." Tolfdir scanned the students, and then sighed. "Pair off and practice. I will observe, and ensure we practice safely." He emphasized the last word, and looked at the Nord who had spoke up earlier, and the Khajiit. "Only use basic destruction spells, no fancy ice spikes or lightening bolts."

"Come here Sigvruuf. Your practice Restoration magic a lot." Eldana grabbed the Nord's arm and pulled him to an empty area of the Hall.

"And if you accidentally set me on fire?"

"I have a few healing potions. You'll be fine. Besides, can't you just heal yourself."

"It isn't that simple." Sigvruuf raised his hands and raised a ward. "Well? You do know destruction spells right?"

"Funny Nord, real funny." The Altmer mage raised her arms, and sent a barrage of electrical sparks and icy frost at the ward. The two traded back and forth a few times. It was clear both were relatively efficient with the low level spells, but couldn't keep up the attacks for long. Around them, the other apprentices practiced as well. At this time, there were about a dozen apprentices. Riktla had ended up paired with J'zargo. His competitive nature was a bit off-putting to the others.

After several minutes, Eldana and Sigvruuf had stopped for a moment. Sigvruuf looked up and noticed Tolfdir was talking to Mirabelle Ervine again. He walked over, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"You can practice more later. Right now, we have a rare opportunity. As you may know, the College has been conducting an excavation in Saarthal, an ancient Nord tomb. You will now have a first hand opportunity to see another facet of the College's work, studying and finding ancient artifacts, usually of a magical nature."

There was a mixed but mostly positive response from the apprentices. Eldana leaned over to Sigvruuf. "Sounds just up your alley."

"Perhaps, but it's no Dwemer ruin. Safer probably though. Most expeditions into Dwemer ruins end badly." The elven mage just laughed a bit.

"We will be leaving in a few moments. Meet in the courtyard near the gate. You may wish to grab some food before we depart."

"Next, we will be reminding us to use the latrine as well," joked one of the nearby apprentices. Sigvruuf and Eldana were about to leave, when Colette appraoched.

"Sigvruuf, if you don't mind, I need some help with testing a new spell. No one else at the College gives the respect to the School of Restoration, as it deserves." Sigvruuf looked a bit conflicted. He was only partially looking forward to going to Saarthal. Deep down, he was kind of terrified. This was an easy out, and he did feel sympathetic to Colette. Everyone wants to use some Restoration magic, but no one wants to focus on it.

"Bring me back a relic." Sigvruuf turned to follow the older mage.

"I'll see what I can do," Eldana answered. Sigvruuf followed Colette up the stairs and onto the roof. It provided an open enough space for spellcasting. The sun was shining, but there was still flurries of snow falling. Colette pull a book from her satchel, and began flipping through it nervously.

"What sort of spell are we experimenting with?" asked Sigvruuf.

"During my research, I came across records of a magical shield, a ward, which could heal the user." Colette was clearly quite excited about her work. Though Sigvruuf was nearly as enthusiastic, he actually found himself drawn in. Though the Dwemer were his main passion, he was interested in all history. "After much work, I think I have found how to perform it."

Colette went on for a bit longer, explaining the history of the spell, and showing him her notes on it. After studying her notes, and the basic theory behind the spell, Colette put the book away. "I saw you practicing in the Hall. We are basically going to do the same thing. I will cast the spell, and you shoot some flames at it. If it works, the energy from the attack will instead heal me."

Colette raised her arms, and concentrated. As much as is known about magic, and the use of magika, and how it works, it is as much an art as a science. New spells are hard to create, and rarely operate properly on the first go or two. It took several attempts for her to get the shield up. Several times, the shield collapsed or sputtered out before fulling forming. When it did, it appeared as a normal ward, but glowing with the familiar aura as a basic healing spell.

"Well, shoot it, before it collapses."

"Of course, Miss Marence," said Sigvruuf, his voice very hesitant. He unleashed two blasts of flames, which hit the shield. The flames were absorbed in, and healing glow began to flow over the Breton mage. And then the shield collapsed. The Breton jumped back, flames licking around her hands. Sigvruuf dropped the spell as soon he realized what had happened, but he was not as skilled as Tolfdir in Destruction magic. "I'm so sorry." Sigvruuf stepped towards the senior mage.

"No bother. I am quite fine." Colette healed herself easily. The burns had been quite minor. "Let us try again. All spells take much experimentation." And so they continued. After a couple hours, Colette had managed to stabilize the ward. Sigvruuf was also pretty sure he had improved his skill with basic Destruction spells. Both were a little tired, and left the roof satisfied with the progress.

Sigvruuf walked down to the foyer of the Hall of the Elements. He was about to exit when the door swung open, nearly plowing into him. Riktla burst in, gasping for air. There was some blood on her robe. She doubled over, and took a moment to try to catch her breath. Sigvruuf stood for a moment, unsure of how to continue. She stood back up.

"What happened? Did you run here?" he finally asked.

"Yes. I need to find the Arch-Mage. We found something in Saarthal, something big."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I believe he is in his quarters. Are you alright?"Sigvruuf motioned to her stained robes.

"It's not mine. Some draugr were in Saarthal, in an area that hadn't been discovered yet. They hadn't gotten very far."

"A proper excavation takes time. There is much to observe and catalog."

"Hasn't been my experience with Nordic ruins...I need to find the Arch-Mage." Riktla turned and hurried threw a door leading to the stairs up to the Arch-Mage's quarters. Sigvruuf sighed, and decided to take a moment to gather his thoughts. Perhaps it was best he wasn't on the expedition. He wondered how the other apprentices were doing.

The hall door swung open yet again, and Eldana walked in. "Did I just see Riktla run in here?"

"Yes. Did you see what they found?"

"Oh, I wasn't on the expedition. Enthir wanted help making some potions for some clients. I needed the money, but that Bosmer..."

"I know what you mean. He's like a disreputable horse trader. I wonder what they found. It must have been quite the find."

"I'm sure we'll find out. Do you still need help translating that manuscript?"

"I do. I'll meet you in the Arcaneum as soon as I retrieve it." The Altmer nodded, and headed up the stairs to the agreed meeting place. Sigvruuf joined her shortly after retrieving his research materials. The two sat down at an empty table and got to work. Urag gave them no mind, but continued his own studies. Sigvruuf carefully unfolded and laid the manuscripts out.

The manuscript was several pages, covered in ancient Altmer script, with some diagrams. Whoever had penned these notes had used every inch of space. As a result, it was not always clear where sentences ended, and notes were written from multiple angles, and in once case, even a spiral. Some diagrams and sketches overlapped with writing, though it was hard to tell which had been recorded first.

As a result, despite hours of work, Sigvruuf had made precious little progress. Eldana took one look at the manuscript, and sighed. "This is very old, probably second era, not too long, relatively speaking, from the disappearance of the Dwemer. But I think I can help. Also, this person had terrible handwriting."

"Well, so do I. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. You could have asked earlier, but I know that isn't in your nature. So, where do you want to start?" Sigvruuf grabbed the first piece of paper,

"About here would be good. I started trans..." He stopped and looked up as Riktla entered and hurried over to Urag. Eldana also looked over.

"Excuse me, Urag gro-Shub?"

"Yes. Are you one of the new apprentices?"

"Yes, sir. Riktla. The Arch-Mage said I should speak to you. I need any books that have to do with Saarthal, and perhaps the Psijic Order. We discovered something of great importance in Saarthal, and we need to find out all we can."

"Slow down. I don't think Saarthal is going anywhere." Urag retrieved a book from his desk, and began to flip through it. It was a catalog of sorts, listing many tomes, with notes all around them. After a few minutes, in which everyone in the room watched the orc carefully, he stopped and looked up.

"There may be a small problem. The books which you require have gone missing."

"Missing? Is it possible to find them?"

"A former apprentice made off with the books."

"Which one is that?" asked Eldana, entering the conversation.

"Orthorn. Ran off, presumably to join those mages...what was her name, something rather inane."

"Oh, you mean the Caller." Sigvruuf shook his head. "Making up some title for yourself is arrogant and pompous enough, but at the very least make it an interesting one. I talked with her about Conjuration once, but our goals were rather divergent."

"Them leaving was better for everyone," Urag added. "They took up residence in Fellglow keep I believe, a long abandoned fortress. Do you have a map?" he asked Riktla. The Nord nodded, and pulled a roll of paper from her satchel. Urag marked the location on the map. "I doubt they will be very friendly. They did not depart on very good terms. Considering how...unregulated our experiments are, you should know how extreme their methods are."

"I'll get the books back." Riktla turned to the other two mages. "You didn't think much of Orthorn, Eldana?"

"No. It is one thing to lick boots, and quite another to lick the wrong boots."

"I see. What are you studying?" Riktla leaned over the table.

"An old Elven record of an expedition into a Dwemer ruin," answered Sigvruuf.

"Huh...you know, reading about them is quite different from actually exploring one."

"I'm sure, but considering how all the expeditions I've read about end, I think I'll stick to research."

"Sigvruuf is not a very adventurous person," Eldana explained. "Traveling to Windhelm is almost too much excitement for him." Riktla laughed a bit.

"To each his own. Well, I need to get going." Riktla turned to leave.

"Your leaving now?"asked Eldana. "Fellglow Keep is a bit of a journey."

"I have other business I must attend to." Riktla's voice became harder. She turned and hurried off. Eldana and Sigvruuf shared a look.

"I guess she is someone with a secretive past. Certainly not the first," commented Eldana. Sigvruuf nodded, and then rested his chin on his hand for a second.

"Did she say something about the Psijic Order?"

"I think she did."

"You know one thing about Skyrim?"

"Besides the horrible weather, and the unfriendly locals?"

"I'm one of those unfriendly locals, thank you. No, I was going to say there is always something strange going on."

"How true. And now, there are dragons again. I'm not sure I want to see one."

"I do, at a very long distance preferably." Sigvruuf turned back to the manuscript. He retrieved his notebook and quill. Eldana leaned forward.

"Did I mention how bad the handwriting was?" The two apprentices continued to work for a good portion of the day, and made significant progress. They didn't even notice when Urag left. They were interrupted by Brelyna.

"Hiding in the Arcaneum to avoid work, are we?"

"Oh, hello Brina. Back from the excavation?"

"Well, Brelyna is, but I have no idea who Brina is."

"Besides Sigvruuf's bad memory..." Eldana cast a look at the Nord. "What do you mean avoiding work? We have been translating ancient texts all day."

"Well, you should come down to the Hall of the Elements. Tolfdir and Savos are just getting ready position the Eye. You do know about that right?"

"The artifact recovered from Saarthal? Riktla ran into me this morning. I guess that was...hours ago. Now she is off again."

"Where to?" asked the Dunmer.

"Fellglow Keep eventually. To get some books Orthorn stole. But she has other business I gather."

"I have a feeling that despite her relative youth, she has had a difficult life," Eldana surmised. "She has secrets, more than most." Brelyna just nodded.

"So, enough book work. Come down and see the Eye. It is quite the site, I assure you." The Dunmer turned and headed towards the lower floor.

"Well, shall we go and see?" asked Eldana.

"Of course. To be honest, I am finding this rather interesting. From the way everyone is acting, this may be the find greatest find the College has had for a long time."

The two made their way down to the Hall of the Elements, and found most of the College gathered there. Savos, Mirabelle, and Tolfdir were lifting a massive sphere, using telekinesis, into place in the middle of the Hall. Once in place, the older mages stepped away, looking a bit tired. The orb floated above the glowing magical pool, suspended in all of its arcane glory. It just exuded magical power. According to Tolfdir, it literally was exuding magical power.

"Well, since your all here anyway, I suppose we should discuss the mammoth in the room, or giant magical orb." The Arch-Mage turned and faced the gathered apprentices and mages. "I believe this is actually the Eye of Magnus. Research is ongoing of course, but I don't believe I need to remind you this may be the biggest discovery the College has had for some time. Nonetheless, there is to be no experimenting on the Eye without my or Mirabelle's express and written permission. I hope that is clear."

"I wish to be kept abreast of all gathered knowledge," interjected Arcano. No one seemed particularly happy about this, but no one spoke up. Savos just nodded.

"Tolfdir will be leading our effort. For the moment, you can go about your duties. Or just watch the Eye, which is quite mesmerizing," continued the Arch-Mage.

"Will the excavation continue?" asked one of the older mages, Nirya. She spent most of her time complaining about Faralda, but it was a one way feud.

"Of course. Arniel Gane will continue to lead those efforts. I'm sure he would appreciate the help of any willing apprentices." Most of the apprentices did not seem very enthusiastic. Brelyna leaned over to Eldana.

"The rest of us did not have much enjoyment. Rather slow and mundane actually."

"Why do you think we found other things to do?" whispered Eldana back.

"Perhaps not, they may find another rare magical artifact. We may not be able to handle another," joked Tolfdir. Sigvruuf laughed a little, but no one else did. The meeting disbanded. Mirabelle and Savos disappeared, talking seriously. Several continued to observe the Eye, but most began to drift off. Onmund and J'zargo began practicing spells, along with several other apprentices. Some were listening to Tolfdir, and the rest left, avoiding Arniel Gane as much as possible.

Sigvruuf noticed Urag talking to Arniel. "Do you have the books on Saarthal?" asked Arniel. "With the Eye, I think the information inside could be of use."

"Those were stolen. I already sent one of the new mages after them. Riktla, a Nord."

"She just joined, literally yesterday."

"Maybe so, but she is someone who can get things done. I could tell."

"I hope so. On another note, did you find those research notes I asked you to find?"

"I did. Come, I will show you." The two mages headed for the Arcaneum. By now, the meeting was well and thoroughly dispersed. Sigvruuf turned and headed towards the Hall of Attainment without a word. Eldana turned and sighed.

"Going to leave without a word?"

"I was, but you've ruined it." The Altmer shook her head, and followed the Nord out.

"Are you heading to bed?" The elf looked up at the dark skies, snowflakes still whirling down. "I guess it is rather late. We were studying for quite some time. I actually found it quite interesting. I wasn't sure how much it would interest me."

"You see now why I love studying the Dwemer. Someday, perhaps I will go to Markarth. I've heard unpleasant stories about the Reach though. Look, I know I don't talk much, but thank you for your help. Sadly, I'm afraid these new manuscripts don't have as much helpful information as I had hoped."

"Good to know my hard work was all for not."

"Why is it everything you say sounds so condescending?"

"I didn't expect you to know what condescending means."

"So, you can make jokes. And it wasn't for not. It just didn't have something I was specifically looking for. There are more things to study." Sigvruuf pulled the door open, and waved Eldana in, with an exaggerated sweep.

"Why thank you."

"Of course milady." Sigvruuf closed the door, and the two walked to the blue light in the center of the Hall.

"Do you want help translating the last but we didn't get too?"

"If you want. If you're busy,..."

"I can help you," interrupted Eldana. "I might need your help with some potions though."

"Sure." Sigvruuf leaned back against the wall. "The Caller, her and her mages were a bit...intense. Riktla probably shouldn't have gone alone."

"The older mages seem to think she can handle herself. She seemed rather confident. And we aren't exactly the people to help her."

"All good points. When I first met her, she was wearing rather battered armor. And you've seen her sword. Perhaps she is a mercenary, or deserter. Now I'm getting a bit suspicious."

"You may have a point. I guess we will find out in a couple days when she returns with the books, or not." The elf yawned. "I am feeling rather tired. I think I will go to bed. Good night Sigvruuf."

"Good night." Sigvruuf headed into his room, and collapsed onto the bed. He decided to look at his notes one last time. He woke up the next day, one his bed, his notebook laying on his chest, loose pages scattered about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The next day passed with relative normality, at least for the College. Sigvruuf and Eldana finished translating the Altmer manuscripts. Sigvruuf found them interesting, but gained little new information about the main focus of his research. He decided that at some point, he would need some actual Dwemer parts in order to continue.

As trade for her help, Sigvruuf attempted to aid Eldana with some alchemy. He soon found out it was more difficult than he expected. After several incidents where his 'help' caused the end of complex potions, he was relegated to a very limited role, mostly running errands. Nonetheless, he was able to make Eldana work easier, and was happy to in some way repay the elf for her help.

Throughout the ordeal, she continued to talk in a somewhat condescending way, as was usual. However, when they parted ways, she seemed disappointed. Sigvruuf had this feeling she would have been glad to help without any sort of compensation, and was quite glad the compensation involved his personal help. This was surprising to the Nord.

Eldana did not speak much of her home, though she had lived in the Somerset Isles, and then in Valenwood. He later learned that unlike many Altmer who moved to other provinces, she actually was not trying to get away from the Thalmor, but contrarily was from a Thalmor supporting family. Her family had moved to Valenwood as Aldmeri officials, to aid in governing the Aldmeri Dominion. She said little of the actual reason she ended up here, besides that it was personal. Sigvruuf assumed it was family related.

Conjuration is a unique school of magic. It is one which is also the most dangerous, and has the most suspicion cast upon it. Necromancy is no doubt a major part of why conjuration has a bad name. But within conjuration are several distinct branches. Besides necromancy, there is summoning atronachs and dremora from Oblivion. Sigvruuf did not use necromancy, though he did learn a basic zombie raising spell. He could summon a flame atronach, and planned on learning to summon other atronachs in the future, but it wasn't his focus.

Most of his effort was focused on conjuring weapons, and on soul trapping, the final branches of conjuration. He was planning on developing some further conjured weapons, beyond the basic few used generally. But most of his research was focused on soul trapping. As most know, all enchanted items require soul gems, with trapped souls, to work. It is the source of their power. Most weapons require a constant supply of soul gems to continue to operate.

For Sigvruuf though, it was on particular fact he had read, early in his research into the Dwemer, that began his quest. He had begun reading of the Dwemer out of curiosity. Most who live anywhere near Dwemer ruins have some interest. But the one thing that began his quest was the fact that Dwemer automatons have soul gems in them. And with that, Sigvruuf began his quest to create spells that would allow a mage to control an automaton, first, for a limited time, and then permanently, like a thrall.

But those dreams seemed far away. In the afternoon, he aided Sergius with some enchanting. This got the cogs of his mind turning in a new direction. He could summon a blade or axe from Oblivon, and hoped in time to summon a bow as well. But he couldn't wield them effectively. Sigvruuf decided to once again visit the The Frozen Hearth, and if possible, find a guard willing to train him in the us of the sword and axe, in exchange for free enchantments on his armor and weapons, and a supply of soul gems to fuel them. It might be difficult, as many guards too enthusiastic about the College, but enchanted weapons and armor were a strong pull, and most guards couldn't afford to wield enchanted weapons.

Sigvruuf also spent some time staring at the Eye. As Tolfdir had said previously, it just seemed so hard to not just stare at it. He noticed that Tolfdir and Ancano also spent quite a bit of time staring. This reminded him of Riktla. He wondered about her, and how the search for the books was coming. She seemed nice, but mysterious as well. He really hoped she wasn't here for some nefarious purpose. He looked up and noticed Ancano circling the Eye slowly. At least with him, everyone just knew he was up to something nefarious.

"Fascinating isn't it apprentice?" Sigvruuf looked up, a little surprised to see the Arch-Mage standing beside him.

"It is sir. Just seems to draw one in."

"Yes. This is clearly a massive discovery, but I can't help but feel like this was all a big mistake. Do you believe in premonition?"

"I have heard of those, blest with visions of the future, or cursed. The Jarl of Morthal I believe claims to have them. I am always skeptical, but never dismissive."

"A wise attitude. You have spoke with Riktla, have you?"

"I have, though not as much as Eldana or Brianna."

"I do not know of any apprentice or age named Brianna here. As for Eldana...what I tell you next is confidential. Do you understand?"

"Of course Arch-Mage."

"I do not trust Ancano, or the Thalmor. Eldana has strong family ties to them, though I do not believe her to be a spy, caution is paramount. I have a premonition about Riktla as well. I have a feeling she has an important role to play. Yet, as a new arrival, I do not trust her, to be blunt. I want you to keep an eye on her, when and if she returns. I know this may seem distasteful, but I carry the burden of this College, and wish to protect it, as I am sure you do."

"I understand. I will do what I can."

"Thank you. Now, I must break my gaze on the Eye of Magnus, and return to my work." The Arch-Mage slipped away. Sigvruuf left the Hall of the Elements and headed back to his room. The Hall of Attainment was mostly empty, at least at this level. Sigvruuf carefully placed his study materials in a drawer, and locked it. Perhaps he was being overly security conscious, but better to be cautious than not.

He decided to go ahead and leave for the Frozen Hearth. He could stop and talk to guards either direction. He didn't really know any of the guards, but he hoped at least one would be willing. As he turned to leave the room, Eldana walked out of her room, and walked towards the center of the Hall. She noticed Sigvruuf preparing to leave.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"The Frozen Hearth."

"You travel there often."

"The food is great, and a change of location is nice."

"And the people?"

"I avoid people, as you know. And the innkeeper and his family are more accepting. The College helps his business."

"I suppose it is one of the few things he gets business from at all." She paused for a moment. "I haven't left the College much recently. May I join you?"

"If you must."

"I must."

"Can I be honest for a moment? Not that I'm not honest usually."

"Of course."

"It will be a pleasure to have some company, even if I would prefer Beria."

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing a Nord has ever said to me."

"Let us depart then." Sigvruuf and Eldana left the College, and made the trek across the bridge. Sigvruuf, when he had first arrived at the College, wondered why it hadn't been repaired since the Great Collapse. The bridge was structurally stable, he had been assured. And the mages didn't have the skill to fix it themselves, or the desire, and hiring someone would be costly, especially since the nearby Nords would likely massively overcharge the College.

The two mages chatted the whole way, so Sigvruuf forgot to ask any guards on the way there. The two entered the inn, and Sigvruuf lead Eldana over to a table in the corner. There weren't too many other patrons, which was a fortunate turn of events. A woman came over pretty much as soon as they arrived.

"Would you like something to eat?" She turned to Eldana. "Welcome to our inn. I don't believe you have been here before."

"I have not. I just wanted to see where Sigvruuf was going."

"Eldana, this is Haran. Her husband and her own the Frozen Hearth. And the food is delicious. We'll have some bread stew, and some Mead."

"I'll bring it over soon. Make yourself at home." Haran turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Trust me, the stew is delicious, and the bread, just fantastic. A little piece of Sovngarde."

"I am trying not to be a pretentious elf, but I have never enjoyed Nord food very much, but I have an open mind. And we are having Mead? You must be feeling generous."

"Just want to make your first experience a good one. If you want more than one bottle, you have to buy it yourself."

"I think one will be fine." Eldana scanned the inn. "Isn't that mage from the College?"

"I think so."

"And you have never talked to him either?"

"Nope." Eldana just sighed. She pulled out a small notebook from her robe. It was smaller than Sigvruuf's, but there were a good many folded papers stuck in it. Sigvruuf suspected they were recipes the Altmer had been collecting.

"So, it seems alchemy does not interest you. It was certainly true you lack the skill for it."

"It does not. I just never really enjoyed collecting plants. Not as interesting as the Dwemer."

"It isn't collecting plants, at least not entirely. The Dwemer do fascinate one, but you are more obsessed than most."

"Sig!" Eirid ran up from the basement. The girl hurried over to their table, and as was her usual practice, climbed up on the bench across from the two mages.

"Hello Eirid. How are you?"

"Alright. I wish there was more people to play with. Can't you play with me?"

"Sometime..."

"Who are you? Your ears are funny. Your an elf aren't you? Assur always makes me be the elf when we play. Mom doesn't like it when we play that. I don't like playing with Assur, but there isn't anyone else to play with."

"Do Nord children ever run out of breath?" Eldana said to Sigvruuf, while Eirid was still talking.

"Eldana, meet Eirid, the daughter of Haran and Dagur." He turned to the girl, who had stopped talking for a moment. "Eirid, this is Eldana, one of the mages at the College. And yes, she is an elf."

"Eirid, your father needs your help." Haran walked up, and placed a couple bowls of soup, and some bread wrapped in a cloth on the table. Eirid grumbled under her breath, but went over to her father, waiting behind the counter. "I'm sorry if she bothered you."

"I don't mind ma'am," Eldana replied. "This stew smells delicious, as does the bread." Haran smiled.

"I'll bring the mead right over." In short order, the two were enjoying their food and drink. They didn't talk for some time. Eirid's task was sweeping the floor and cleaning up the snow tracked in. As time passed, more patrons entered the inn, but it wasn't crowded. The mages received a few looks, but no one approached them, and the looks weren't malicious, just suspicious.

After they had finished eating, Sigvruuf turned to Eldana. "Can I ask you a question? It is about the past."

"If you must."

"You are from the Somerset Isles right?"

"Well, I am an Altmer, but yes, I was born there. Though my family moved to Valenwood, and still lives there. I would rather not talk about why I am here, if you don't mind."

"I don't. Do you miss it much?"

"Not as much as you would think. I think I know what you are really getting at." Eldana lowered her voice. "Yes, my family is part of the Thalmor. That is why we moved to Valenwood. But I was much younger then. I didn't know about the more...nefarious actions of the Thalmor. I just thought, well, still think, that the Altmer should rule over themselves, and not be told by men who they should worship..."

"Sounds familiar."

"I know. I came here, and realized a horrible truth. I'm a Stormcloak. Well, you know what I mean."

"I've heard the Thalmor do far worse than the Stormcloaks, but, I may be a bit biased. I was born in Windhelm, after all."

"It's true. I leanred things in Valenwood...I'm glad I left. I don't know if I really support the Stormcloaks, as such. It is complicated. But I understand the feeling of being told who to worship, and the anger at being ruled over by someone who is inferior. No offense to humans."

"None taken." Sigvruuf leaned back against the wall. "I don't hold your family against you Eldana. There is a fine line between love of one's own people, and racism against all others but you have found it."

"Thank you." She turned to face Sigvruuf, and her mouth formed a bit of a smile. "Not that I needed your validation Nord."

"We all know you secretly do." Eldana turned away. Sigvruuf had been jesting, but she seemed a bit embarrassed. Sigvruuf entertained the idea for a moment that the elf had feelings for him, but quickly dismissed them as absurd. "So, can you make a potion that will let you fly?"

"I can tell from your voice you aren't being serious, but it may be possible. The problem is landing before the effect runs out."

"That would be unfortunate. Might make the potion more trouble than it is worth." The two continued discussing various things, drifting from alchemy to enchanting to other schools of magic, and College staff in general. The two did not realize how much time passed. Eirid had been sent to bed. Dagut remained at the counter, and the in drunk had retired to his room. A couple guards were sitting and drinking, either just ending or beginning their shift. The fact that they were drinking held no bearing.

Sigvruuf was about to approach the guards with his offer, when the inn door swing open once more. A blast of cold wind whipped in from the darkness. And two bedraggled figures, with bits of snow falling from about them, hurried into the inn, and shut the door behind them. One of them was a brunette Nord, wearing steel armor, with a shield and sword. The other was wearing a mage's robe and hood, but with a sword and shield, and armored gauntlets.

"Riktla's back, and she brought a friend," Sigvruuf commented. Eldana looked up. Riktla did not see them, but went right up to Dagur. They spoke, and some money changed hands. Riktla turned and left, still not seeing her fellow apprentices. Her companion went and sat down with a bottle of mead and some bread. "Maybe we should pay a visit, just to be friendly."

"You have a sneaky side. But I'm with you." The two walked over to the newcomer.

"Hello. Welcome to Winterhold. You should stop by the College while you're here."

"Thank you. But, to be honest, magic had never interested me. I rely on my sword and bow."

"I understand. I should have introduced myself first. I am Sigvruuf, and this is Eldana, apprentices of the College."

"Lydia of Whiterun. I cannot say more without my Thane's direction."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"So you are a housecarl? May I ask which Thane you serve?" asked Sigvruuf.

"Mage, I believe you already know. You were watching us when you entered. And I believe you already know my thane Riktla."

"We do. I just did not realize she was a Thane of Whiterun. Is there is a reason you aren't staying with Riktla at the College?"

"I believe she was hoping to hide the fact she is a Thane. She is running from...I'm sorry, I have said to much."

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. Riktla can decide what she wants to tell us of her past."

"We should be going though. I just realized how tired I am." Eldana joined the conversation again. It was apparent from her voice she was indeed tired.

"Enjoy your stay at the Frozen Hearth. I assure you, you will not be wanting for good food."

"Thank you. Please ensure my Thane remains safe."

"We will do what we can." The mages left the inn, and instantly their boots plunged into a foot of snow. There wasn't much snow falling, but it was dark and cold. Most of the village had retired, but some lights remained, including one on the Jarl's house.

"So, Nord, what exactly is a housecarl? I have heard the term before, of course, but it is unfamiliar to me."

"Well, Elf, they are sort of a bodyguard servant maid butler. All the Jarls and their thanes have one, maybe more. They are skilled warriors, and all are not necessarily Nords, though most are."

"Ah. I am curious why Riktla would hide the fact she is a Thane, if it is an honor."

"Perhaps she did not want to be treated differently because of her title."

"Perhaps...but such titles mean little to most of those at the College."

"True. I think there is likely someone else, but as long as it isn't a threat to us and our fellow mages, it isn't any of our business." About then, the two were nearing the bridge, and Sigvruuf was reminded of one of his original intentions. Near the bridge, a guard was pacing about, holding a torch, and looking very cold. "Hello, guard, may I speak to you a moment?" Sigvruuf called out. The guard stopped and turned to face the approaching mages.

"What's wrong? Was your sweet roll stolen?" The guard seemed a bit frustrated and grumpy, but considering he was walking about in the cold wind in the dead of night, it was understandable.

"Actually, I have a proposition," replied Sigvruuf. The guard turned and cast an odd look at the mage. Though not all of his face was visible, his mouth was, and it was enough. "Um, not what your thinking. More of a little trade. I would like training in the blade. I assume you know how to use that sword?"

"Of course." the guard paused. "I may not be the best. I haven't been a guard very long. But I'm not bad."

"I'm sure your better than Sigvruuf. He spends most of his time reading, and practicing Restoration magic," interjected Eldana.

"Yes...I was getting to that Eldana."

"And what do you offer me as part of this trade?"

"Well, besides Restoration and reading, I also am pretty good with enchanting. I can enchant your armor and weapons. You'll be the pride of the Winterhold guards. Oh, and I will supply the soul gems to recharge your weapons, as often as you'll need to use them."

The guard stopped for a moment, and then reached up and removed his helmet. He was a young Nord, with blonde hair, longer than Sigvruuf's. "It's a deal. The name is Hulvir by the way."

"Sigvruuf, but I think you figured that out. Let's meet tomorrow, in this abandoned house, at a more reasonable hour."

"Yes go back to your warm beds." Hulvir put his helmet back on, and restarted his patrol. The mages headed towards the bridge, but Hulvir called to them before they could begin their crossing. "I don't suppose you could just conjure me a bed, with a nice quilt..."

"Nords..." Eldana shook her head. "Not you, just the city guards. They have no idea how Conjuration works." Sigvruuf chuckled, and started across the bridge. When the two arrived back at the Hall of Attainment, Riktla had already retired. And Sigvruuf was happy to collapse into his own bed. He didn't even read his notes before sleeping, as was his usual custom.

The next day, Sigvruuf did something he did not usually do. He slept in, hours more than usual. When he did awaken, he hurried to the Arcaneum. When he arrived in the Hall of the Elements, he found some apprentices gathered about, whispering. J'argo broke off, and was joined by another Nord, Onmund, or was it Othniel, soon after. The two began practicing their spells. As he walked by, Brelyna turned and tried to get his attention. Sigvruuf didn't really want to talk. He needed to get back to work, get some reading done before his training session.

"Sigvruuf...Sig, did you hear?"

"Hear what Brandina? And Sig? Been talking to Eirid?"

"Eldana told me. But there is something else."

"And that would be?"

"A member of the Psijic order showed up, and Ancano got pretty riled up. He asked to see Riktla, by name. Riktla said they contacted her in Saarthal too."

"The Psijic order? This Eye," Sigvruuf motioned towards the orb floating in the center of the Hall. It now seemed as ominous as it did fascinating. "Is going to change everything. If these Psijics, as powerful and mysterious as they are, are worried about this, I don't know."

"Well, I should get back to my training. We need to be prepared." The Dunmer turned and walked away. Sigvruuf walked up to the next floor,and delved back into his study with a gusto, focusing more on Conjuration, putting his Dwemer studies on a bit of a hold.

After studying for an hour or so, he sat back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. He had heard of the Psijic Order. It was one of many mysterious stories in the history of magic. He decided he should go and meet Hulvir to begin training. He also hoped to see the visitor from the Psijic Order. When he reached the entry room of the Hall of the Elements, he did find a very irate Ancano.

"You there, mage."

"Yes. Ancano was it? The Thalmor spy?"

"I am not a spy. I am here to improve relations...I do not need to explain myself to you Nord. Do you know our newest pupil, Riktla?"

"I know who she is, but like everyone else, her past is her own."

"Well, if you find out anything, I would like to know. It could be important to the survival of the College and the safety of your associates."

"Was that a threat? If there is anything of import, I will tell the Arch-Mage. You can talk to him or Mirabelle, if you wish."

"This attitude does not help improve relations." Ancano pointed emphatically, getting more frustrated.

"Then perhaps you should try being a bit more palatable to be around." Faralda walked in from the Hall. "The Thalmor don't control everything, certainly not here, a fact you would do well to remember."

"For now." Ancano turned and walked away, muttering profanity.

"A pleasant man," commented Sigvruuf.

"Yes. Yes he is." Faralda rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your assistance. But I must be off. I have an appointment."

"Well, do try to enjoy yourself." Faralda smiled and headed up the stairs to the Arcaneum. Sigvruuf was going to try to clarify, but it might have just made it worse. Sigvruuf met Hulvir in the damaged house. Hulvir had brought along a spare sword and shield, as well as some wooden swords. The two began to practice, and continued for several hours. Sigvruuf rapidly learned several things.

First, there is a lot more to sword fighting than just swinging a sword. This fact was actually the most interesting to Sigvruuf. There may be some mages, probably more prolific among elven mages, that find fighting with weapons somewhat barbaric. But it is in reality an art in and of itself. The second thing he learned was that he was not in peak physical condition. Sigvruuf was sure he would be feeling sore for days. And the final thing he learned was that wooden swords can still be quite painful. Yet another thing for Sigvruuf to feel in the days to come.

Despite this, Sigvruuf was quite pleased. In a few months, he was sure he would be skilled enough to conjure and wield weapons from Oblivion effectively. And then, perhaps, he could begin a more hands on study of the Dwemer. Hulvir gave him a sword and helmet to enchant. Hulvir decided to go with a basic but highly effective flame enchantment on the sword. He wasn't sure about what he wanted on the helmet. Sigvruuf decided that for a warrior, something to increase one's physical endurance would be a good start.

Sigvruuf returned to the College and immediately got to work enchanting. After he was finished, he found himself in the courtyard, staring up at the cloudy skies, watching a scattering of snowflakes drifting downward. No matter how much snow he saw, he always liked watching snow flurries, and found snow beautiful. Maybe it was because he was a Nord, and from Windhelm.

He glanced across the courtyard, and noticed a figure in a hood fumbling with a trap door behind a pillar. There was a blonde braid hanging out of the hood, which means it could only be Riktla. He walked over, and stood for moment. He had noticed the hatch before, but his interests were elsewhere, and he assumed it was not of interest. In retrospect, that was not very good assumption.

"Riktla? Do you need some help?"

"Oh, hello Sigvruuf. I'm looking for the Auger of Dunlain."

"And that is?"

"Well, he apparently was a student that had an accident, and now he is something...else. But I need to speak with him."

"How did you find out about him?"

"Well...did you hear about the visitor from the Psijic Order?"

"I did, but I didn't see him. I did see Ancano pacing around muttering and asking about you."

"Well, he is the one who told me about the Auger, and Tolfdir has apparently visited him in the past. Have you been down here?"

"No. I...may have been focusing my attention elsewhere."

"It is called the Midden, and apparently the Auger is down there somewhere." Riktla turned and gave one final pull, grunting loudly with exertion, and the trap door opened. "Do you want to come along? Who knows, there may be some Dwemer ruins down there."

"That seems unlikely, but I'll come along."

"Well, then, shall we?" Riktla lifted her hand, and an orb of light formed, and then floated near her. She climbed down, and headed into the Midden, drawing her sword. Sigvruuf followed behind her. He, in general, wasn't an adventurous man, but perhaps his recent training session gave him some more confidence. He also decided he needed to keep an eye on Riktla, as a precaution, and at the Arch-Mages request.

The two found themselves in a room, with multiple barred archways, except one leading to a drop off into another room. There was also another passage leading forward. Sigvruuf was a little surprised how extensive this underworld of the College was. He followed Riktla, who apparently had some experience wandering through dark and scary places. The two soon arrived in a room with multiple pillars scattered around, and some strange noises.

"Careful, that is the sound of skeletons."

"I've read about those. Should I do something?" About that time, an arrow shot by and bounced off the stone wall behind them.

"Don't get hit." Sigvruuf looked really nervous. "Don't worry, these monsters have terrible aim." A skeleton stepped out, stringing a second arrow on a rather old looking bow. Its head twisted about in a manner that would have been impossible in life, and the jaw clacked and chattered. Riktla turned and raised her free hand, as flames wreathed around it, and then let a bolt of flame shoot forward, which missed and hit a pillar beyond, leaving a scorch mark.

"I see you have been practicing."

"I have. Look out, there is another one over there." Riktla pointed to another skeleton advancing towards them, a sword in hand. It looked rusty, but structurally sound. Riktla charged the archer as it fired. Her sword shattered the skeleton's forearms, and the bow fell to the ground. And then she punched the skeleton in the head, her heavy metal gauntlet, cracking the skull and sending bone fragments flying. The skeleton fell to the ground and scattered.

Sigvruuf conjured a blade, and turned to face the oncoming foe. Riktla turned to aid him, but another skeleton approached, this one wielding a great sword. She turned to take on the new foe, who charged forward, the large blade arching towards Riktla's unarmored head. Sigvruuf did not expect to have to use his training this soon. He blocked the rather clumsy blow, and swung back, his blade crackling with daedric energy, slicing through several ribs. He then raised his other arm and unleashed a freezing blast. The winter blast enveloped the skeleton, causing frost to rapidly form on the animated bones, stopping the deadly swing about to cleave into the Nordic mage.

The skeleton toppled to the floor, and the frozen part shattered into slivers of bone. Sigvruuf stepped back, feeling the rush of battle for the first time. It was a terrifying and exhilarating feeling. He also realized that he had opened himself up, and would have been badly hurt, if not for his magic, and the incompetence of his opponent. Before he could check on Riktla, another skeleton charged him, this one wielding an ax.

Sigvruuf moved to dodge, but his foot decided it had a mind of its own. His leg shot out, his boot sliding on the slick stone floors, and Sigvruuf fell to the ground. He could tell he hadn't sprained his ankle, but his back hurt a bit. His conjured blade dissipated as he hit the floor. The axe fell towards Sigvruuf, and his hood would not be adequate protection. He didn't even have time to raise his hands to fire a spell, which probably wouldn't have changed much anyway. And then something shot past him. The skeleton was gone, flying across the room, shattering against a wall. His ears were ringing. Sometimes, when he was sitting in the Arcaneum, someone would walk by, and he would feel a blast of wind, and the smell of perfume, or usually body odor, would waft by in the wake of the passer-by. It felt like that, only with tremendous force, and a smell of...ancient power.

He turned and saw Riktla, breathing hard, an arrow in her shoulder, and blood staining here clothes. She was leaning on her sword, and slowing pulled herself to her feet. "What kind of spell could that have been?" thought Sigvruuf. This was followed by a second thought. "Why are my ears ringing like I just heard a very loud noise?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Riktla, are you alright?" Sigvruuf got up and walked over. "I can take care of this."

"I'll be fine. That last skeleton got me a little with his great sword. I've had worse."

"Hold still. I'm going to pull the arrow out, and then heal the wound. I'm quite good with Restoration magic." Sigvruuf grabbed the arrow with both hands, and pushed Riktla back in a sitting position. "Here we go." With one solid pull, he ripped the arrow out. Riktla let out a loud painful gasp. Pulling the arrow out had made the wound more serious, but it had to be removed before the healing could begin, unless you wanted the arrow permanently sealed in your arm.

The mage lifted his hands, and a golden glow swirled about them. The tendrils of aethereal energy reached out and swirled around the wounds. The flesh knitted back together, reformed and closed over, leaving only stains of blood.

"Well, I never get used to the feeling of being healed by magic. Such an odd tingling feeling." Riktla began to rise, and Sigvruuf reached down and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still alive. I'm...not really used to this sort of thing."

"Be glad. I...saw things...I wish I never had." Riktla turned and looked down a passage across the room. "We should be going. I need to find the Auger."

"Right. I find it a little worrisome there are hostile creatures right below the College. Though, they don't seem to have caused much trouble before." Riktla moved off, heading down the passage, making it unclear if she was listening to Sigvruuf. He just followed behind quietly. They arrived at a room with a desk, with some alchemical ingredients on it, as well as a book. There was a room beyond, which had something which Sigvruuf figured was a magical summoning circle of some sort.

"Look, some fire salts. I promised a blacksmith in Riften some fire salts...I had forgotten about that." Riktla picked up the fire salts and put them in her satchel. She then picked up the book on the desk and flipped through it. Sigvruuf walked over and examined the summoning circle. He looked in the box, which was empty, and then walked around it. "Sigvruuf, these notes are about this device, called an Atronach Forge."

"Huh. So, how does it work?"

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a mage. Here, you can have the book. Figure out what you can." Riktla handed Sigvruuf the book.

"Thanks. I gather there is a lot more to you than meets the eye. Are you here, at the College, for more than learning magic?"

"I am honestly interested in learning magic. I am. But, there is more. I'll might tell you. But not now."

"I didn't mean to pry. But I'm glad your honestly interested in magic. Though, considering your firebolt, you could use some work."

"Now, now, Sigvruuf, I've talked to Brelyna and Eldana, and I know your skill with Destruction magic is rather limited." Sigvruuf just shook his head.

"Magic takes time to learn and master. Destruction magic is not my area of focus."

"We should keep going." Ritkla turned and walked down another passageway. It lead to a room with a waterfall and some stairs, and several arches with metal bars over them,

"This looks famaliar. I think we were..." Riktla cut Sigvruuf off, raising her hand. Sigvruuf stopped speaking immediately, and that was when he noticed a groaning and creaking noise.

"That, my dear mage, is a draugr," whispered Riktla. "I've dealt with them before."

"My dear adventurer, I do know what a draugr is, though I haven't seen one...before now." Sigvruuf looked up and saw a draugr advancing down the stairs. It looked like an emaciated corpse, wearing ancient armor, and wielding a sword. It was advancing slowly, but without fear. Riktla charged to meet it. The draugr took a swing. Sigvruuf could see that while it was not a slow swing, it was easily telegraphed. The two swords met with a loud clang, and then Ritkla was forced back.

Before she lost her balance and toppled down the stairs backwards, which would have ended with her awkwardly falling into Sigvruuf, she slid out of the way, her back pressing against the stone wall running beside the stairs. The draugr took a second swing, which clanged into the stone wall. Riktla rammed her sword through the draugr, driving it all the way through, nearly to the hilt. The draugr did not appreciate that, but it also did not appear to stop moving.

Riktla moved in under the draugr's reach, trying to get out of reach of its sword. It tried to stab the Nord, but couldn't. Despite managing to avoid taking a sword swing, wrestling a draugr is usually considered a bad idea. The draugr now decided to simply crush the annoyance. So Riktla did the most logical thing, and pushed both of them off the stairwell, so they fell about five feet, slamming tinto the ground. The hilt of Riktla's sword was driven into her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Sigvruuf ran forward, conjuring a sword as he went. But the fight ended before he could interfere. The draugr grabbed Riktla's throat, its bony hands biting into her neck, as it tried to strangle the living abomination before it. Riktla pulled a dagger from her belt and rammed it into the chest of the draugr. It released her, and jerked back, as if compelled by some force, arcane energy whirling around the dagger. And then Riktla whispered something.

"Fos...Roh,,,Dah," she gasped. A powerful force exploded from her mouth, and sent the draugr crashing back into the stone floor. Its head bounced on the floor, fracturing it, and sending coagulated blood and brain matter across the floor. The draugr was still struggling weakly, but then Riktla just beat the draugr until it stopped with her gauntlets. "I really...hate..." she let out a painful gasp, "...draugr."

"Are you okay?" Sigvruuf reached out healed Riktla again. The wounds on her neck closed off, and it returned to normal.

"Thanks." Riktla got to her feet, and slid the dagger back in her belt, and then pulled her sword from the draugr.

"Is that how you usually deal with draugr?"

"Fire is best, but I didn't think my sword would get stuck. Come on, there is a passage under here. The Auger should be this way." Riktla turned and headed down the passage. Sigvruuf turned and hurried after his companion. The excitement of an adventure was forcing back the fear of the very real dangers.

The two entered into an ice cave with a bridge. Riktla hurried across, and then stopped. "Look a chest." Without much of a pause, Riktla turned off, and dropped down to the ledge with the chest. Sigvruuf walked over to the ledge. "Are you coming?"

"I suppose, but how will we get back?"

"There is a passage down here. I think the Auger is down here."

"How do you know?"

"Tolfdir said the Auger was deep down in the Midden. So, we keep going down." Sigvruuf shrugged and dropped down to the ledge. Riktla opened the chest, and pulled out a septim. "Well, how nice. Need some coin?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Suit yourself." Riktla drops a handful of coins into her satchel. "Is this your first time...adventuring?"

"It is. I'm afraid your first impressions of me being a bit of a bookworm are well-founded."

"You have done well so far."

"Thanks. We Nords are from tough stock."

Riktla looked up thoughtfully. "I suppose so." She turned and started to head deeper into the Midden. She said something quietly as she walked away. "That doesn't mean it doesn't scar us." The passage ahead divided in two. Riktla stopped for a moment, and listened. "That I believe leads outside."

"So lets go down that way, which smells like decay. And perhaps a bit of sewage. Reminds me of the Grey Quarter in Windhelm. Actually, Windhelm in general. The streets are very tight, though, it isn't so bad. Some of the architecture is very beautiful. I suppose I might be biased, as it is my hometown..."

"Sigvruuf, you need to talk to people more often, you have so much to say."

"Maybe."

"Since your anti-social, let me help you out. I think Eldana would be happy to listen to you prattle. As condescending as she sounds."

"Well, we did talk some at the Frozen Hearth. By the way, I did notice."

"Good...do you hear that scuttling noise?"

"I do...I'm guessing it isn't a friendly ghost or a nice dog?" Riktla laughed dryly.

"Unfortunately, no. How do you feel about spiders?"

"I think Frostbite Spiders were created by a daedra." Riktla chuckled, and then walked on. The passage opened into a room with several pillars. It smelled slightly of sewage, but mostly of spiders. There were webs on the walls, some of which were blocking further passages. Several spiders, one larger, and a couple smaller, saw the intruders and scuttled towards them. Riktla ducked back, barely dodging a splatter of venom.

Sigvruuf pressed himself up against the side of the passage, and lifted one hand, energy rippling around his hand. The barriers between Oblivion and Nirn ripped apart, and in a swirl of energy, the flaming visage of a Atronach appeared in the room beyond. It turned and shot a bolt of fire at the largest spider, setting it alight. Riktla followed it up with one of her own, and the spider scuttled back, wreathed in flames. Riktla dodged another venom spray, and doused one of the spiders in flames, and then cut it in two with her sword. Sigvruuf soul trapped the remaining smaller spider, which died under the Atronach's blasts shortly.

After finishing the nest of arachnids, Riktla slashed through the webbing, and forged ahead. The Atronach disappeared with a crackle, and Sigvruuf continued after his companion alone. The Midden held more secrets than Sigvruuf honestly expected. He decided he should perhaps pay attention to things beside his research. Because in a room beyond, they found a summoning ring, with a sculpture of a gauntlet in the center of the room.

"I found a report here. Apparently, some students died trying to summon something." Sigvruuf flipped through the book.

"Is summoning very dangerous?"

"Depends. Atronachs, not particularly. But in some cases, if the summoner isn't powerful enough, you can die, just from the energy of the ritual alone."

"Terrifying."

"I practice a lot as a conjurer. It really is the most dangerous school. If you're curious, some rings were pried from the glove, and can be found in the Arcaneum. If you want to complete the ritual."

"Perhaps another time. If you will help me."

"I have my own research to attend to. When I am finished with my current research." The two continued on, and found a pit with some draugr and skeletons in it. Sigvruuf summoned a Frost Atronach, which smashed a couple skeletons with ease. Riktla unleashed a torrent of flame from her mouth by shouting. Sigvruuf said nothing about it, and Riktla offered no explanation. Sigvruuf wasn't bold enough to confront her, and decided to just let her explain on her own time.

They found several more passages, one of which lead back to the room with a bridge. But one passage lead down to a wooden door.

"This is the Auger, I didn't tell you, but he has been calling to me since we entered the deeper passages of the Midden. I will talk to him. Wait here."

"Alright. I'll be here." Sigvruuf leaned against the wall, and noticed Riktla was just standing in front of the door. "Riktla...you are troubled."

"How can you tell?" she snapped. Then she stopped, and then pushed a random strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry. I'm just a little tired of destiny."

"The Psijic Order...they chose you to stop it. I do not know much, but they are no fools. And, I think, that though you hide it, you have many talents. I know I do not know much of the world beyond the College, but you seem quite skilled."

"I may have talents, but I am not skilled. Yet, I am chosen. You have no idea the weight I carry."

"I do not, but I do have one more thing. You need not bear it alone."

"I know." Riktla let a slight smile cross her face. "Certainly more useful people than you." Riktla smirked, and then knocked on the door. Sigvruuf just sighed and leaned against the wall. He pulled out the Forge manual, and read over it. Riktla returned in what seemed like moments, though it was probably a bit longer. Sigvruuf looked up, and returned the book to his satchel.

"I need to report to Savos Aren."

"Did you find out more about the Eye?"

"I did. And a mutual friend of ours."

"The way you said that, I am sure you don't mean Eldana or Tolfdir."

"No. Ancano visited the Augur, seeking information, of which the Augur did not enlighten him. Oh, and it will require the Staff of Magnus to control."

"And I'm sure this Staff is just sitting somewhere in easy reach, not hidden in some ancient Nord tomb or Dwemer ruin."

"Well, I don't know where it is. I am hoping someone around the College does. But I am sure it will require delving into some dark and smelly place."

"I'm sure."

"Sigvruuf, thank you for your help. I know you must have questions. I want to tell you, I do. Can you meet me sometime this evening. On the roof perhaps?"

"You don't have to tell me, but I won't deny my curiosity."

"I want too. As you said, I do not need to bear the weight of my destiny alone. And if you are willing to help, you should know everything." Sigvruuf just nodded, unsure what he should say. The two continued upstairs, and soon exited, this time into the Hall of Countenance. Sigvruuf returned to his room, and collected some food. Riktla hurried off to find the Arch-Mage.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Sigvruuf made his way to the roof. After returning from the Midden, and eating some food, it was now dark. There was some snow gathered against the battlements. It was very dark, with only dim lights from the College itself, and some from the town. Sigvruuf raised his hand and formed a small light, which rose from his hand and floated nearby. He heard a door opening and turned to see Riktla.

She walked past him and leaned against the wall. "Do you want some answers?"

"We all want answers."

"Stop avoiding the question by being philosophical." Riktla turned to face Sigvruuf. "I can use the Thu'um, the Voice."

"I have heard of the Voice, and for many years, it was something far away, in the far past. And then, Ulfic uses it to kill the High King in a duel, and then I see it first hand. Doesn't it take years of practice to learn even one shout?"

"Normally, unless you're Dragonborn, like me."

"Dragonborn...I would say you must be jesting, but you are clearly serious. Then again, with the Dragon's returning..."

"If you heard stories of someone killing dragons, that was probably me."

"Now, all your discussion of carrying burdens makes so much more sense." Sigvruuf formed another ball of light. It didn't provide any heat, but it was still comforting. "May I ask what lead you here then?"

"Doing what I do best. Running away." Riktla sank down further against the wall. There was a long pause, which grew into an uncomfortable silence. Sigvruuf had nearly worked up the courage to say something, when he noticed Riktla was crying. Not significantly, no tears streaming down her cheeks, just a few wet trails down her cheeks. One slid down, following the scar on her face, and onto her sleeve. He remained quiet, unsure what to say.

Riktla stood to her full height, probably about an inch or two taller than Sigvruuf. "I am supposed to save the world from Alduin, the world devouring dragon. But I couldn't even save him. If I'm the legendary hero, then Nirn is finished."

"Maybe you should just tell me what happened."

"Alright. I was born an orphan. At least, I don't remember my parents. And then I was kidnapped, became a slave of a daedric cult. They practiced many things...I don't really want to discuss. I don't know which daedric prince they worshipped, but I don't think it was Molag Bal." She reached up and traced a scar on her neck. "Not all my scars come from adventuring and fighting dragons. And not all of them are physical."

"I admit I have no idea what that must have felt like. I'm sorry...I'm not sure what else to say."

"You need not say anything. Just listen." Sigvruuf was about to form another light, but Riktla grabbed his arm. "Let me get this one. I know Magelight too." Riktla formed the light, and then continued. "When I was thirteen, I met my first friend. And older man, a former legionnaire, rescued me from the cult. He lived in a cabin nearby. I was sent outside to pick alchemy ingredients, and I first, I didn't trust him, but after a few days, I went with him willingly. It may seems strange, but it was much better than what had happened before. He trained me how to fight. But it didn't last, the cult found him, found me, and...well, he sent me away, said he would follow me, and of course, he didn't."

Riktla stopped for a moment, and stared out into the darkness, across the sea. "I fled north, into Skyrim. I was caught by imperials, taken to Helgen, and was about to be executed." She turned and faced Sigvruuf. "It is a very low place for one to be, when you're disappointed your execution is interrupted. I don't know why I didn't just let Alduin kill me. Maybe that was destiny."

"How can you be so normal, I mean, after all that you went through..."

"As horrible as parts of my life have been, you make it. One day at a time, one foot in front of the other. And, it hasn't all been bad. There have been good times. Some of those days, training in the wilds of Cyrodil, hunting, even making some potions. I learned so much. It isn't the bad things that hurt the most. It is that every time life seems to be going well, getting better, something happens to destroy everything." Riktla's voice rose in volume and passion with the last few words. "Sigvruuf, why do the divines hate me?"

"I..."

"No need to answer. There isn't one. Thanks for just listening and being there." And then Riktla surprised Sigvruuf by embracing him. It was a far stronger hug than he anticipated. Sigvruuf awkwardly hugged her back. As Riktla backed away, he noticed the door closing over her shoulder. An angular face, and wisps of blond hair under hood vanished behind the wooden planks of the door. Sigvruuf was afriad he would now have to have an awkward conversation with a certain elf. When he stuck to his books, this kind of thing didn't happen.

"Is something wrong?" the Dragonborn asked.

"No. Earlier, you said something about not being able to save him. Was that the old man, your mentor?"

"No, something far more recent. When I arrived here, fled from the dragon with some help from some Stormcloaks, who were also about to be executed, I had no money, except for some I stole from Helgen. I started working for the Jarl...I had actually seen a dragon and lived. I helped kill one outside Whiterun, though really, about the only thing I really did was absorb its soul. Once I found out I was Dragonborn...things escalated. I began to believe I could stop the dragons, save the world. And then, Lydia, my housecarl...I'm a Thane too..."

"I met her. I visit the Inn on occasion."

"Right...I should have known. Lydia, me, and...Erik...oh Erik." Riktla lauged a little, and Sigvruuf noticed she was crying again. "Called himself Erik the Slayer. A little presumptuous, but...Sigvruuf, I loved him. And I couldn't save him. I badly underestimated a dragon outside Whiterun, near Chillfurrow Farm. I fell down an embankment, crawled to the top just in time to see the dragon sink his teeth...I shouted, charged the dragon, killed it...but it was too late. Lydia was nearly burned alive. I passed out soon afterwards, badly injured. The Companions found us. Danica said he had been dead for some time by the time she saw him." She paused for a moment, emotionally drained. She leaned against the wall.

Sigvruuf conjured another light. "You don't need to tell me any more."

"I need to tell someone. I didn't mean to unload everything on you, but..."

"There is no need to apologize."

"The what ifs of that day play through my mind often. I...ran to the farthest corner of Skyrim, away from politics and dragons...When I fled here, I wasn't sure I would ever go back. But now, I am going back, but first...I have business here. Thank you for reminding me I wasn't alone."

"Of all the people here, you picked the one with the least amount of experience relating to other people."

"Perhaps. Your hug was pretty uninviting. Well, now you know."

"I do..."

"You can tell Eldana or Brelyna if you want. I already told the Arch-Mage I was Dragonborn." The two stood their for a bit longer. "You know, it is cold up here."

"It is. Did you find anything about the Staff?"

"Savos didn't know anything, but Mirabelle might. Unfortunately, she is gone, and won't be back for a couple days. I need some time to practice my magical skills, and recover, put my thoughts in order. This was a good first step. Maybe I'll talk with you again."

"Can we do it someplace warm, with some nice hot stew perhaps?"

"Good idea. I think my tears are freezing to my face." Riktla walked to the door and opened it. "Good night."

"Good night." Sigvruuf remained just a few moments longer. He felt many feelings swirling inside him. Some of the feelings felt pleasant, but there was also much consternation. Being stuck in a book, focused on studying, was so much simpler. But there is more to life than research.

Sigvruuf returned to his room. Despite the late hour, he spent some time studying the realms of Oblivion, which is something any Conjurer should spend time on. After spending some time studying, Sigvruuf retired, and sleep took him swiftly.

The next morning, Sigvruuf enjoyed a quick breakfast, and then headed to the Hall of the Elements. He practiced with both Collette, further improving the new ward spell. While in the Hall, he noticed Ancano examining the Eye, with his usual haughty and suspicious manner. He also practiced summoning on the roof for a bit, before returning to the Hall of Attainment for sustenance and some study material. He decided to go to the Arcanaeum and do some further study on the Realms of Oblivion. His Dwemer research had come to a bit of a dead end for the moment.

He entered the Hall, found some food, and returned to his room. He ate the fruit, cheese, and bread with ravenous hunger, all the while digging through his desk for some books he had borrowed from the Arcanaeum. Urag had a certain amount of trust in the young mage, but it would not due to test his patience. He turned away from his desk, and placed a half eaten apple down after taking a large bite, to see Riktla standing behind him.

"Good morning, or afternoon perhaps...your skin seems to have changed colors. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Riktla sighed, and rubbed her face. "I was helping Brelyna test some spells."

"Someone should have warned you about that. And while we are on that subject, don't test any scrolls for J'zargo." Riktla glanced nervously at her satchel. "Something wrong?" asked Sigvruuf.

"Uh, no. This should wear off eventually. It also makes me see everything green..." Riktla sat down in a chair. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Do you just go around asking people that?"

"I like to stay busy, and I need to make a living some way." She looked down at her armored boots, and rubbed them on the floor. "If your busy adventuring, you think less about...your past."

Sigvruuf paused for a moment, and stacked up some books on his desk. "I don't think I have anything you could help me with. Well, there is one thing, but it is rather dangerous, and I couldn't ask someone to do it."

"You wouldn't ask someone to hand you book. Just tell me what you need."

"Well, I need some Dwemer automaton parts, gyros, gears, soul gems, oil...and one more thing...a Centurion dynamo core."

"That is a lot. But, if I find those things, I'll give them to you."

"I will pay you, probably not in gold, but magical artifacts, maybe even a new spell."

"Hopefully one that works better than Brelyna."

"I will test it thoroughly before giving it to anyone." Sigvruuf picked up the books, and walked towards the entrance to his room. "I'm going to go study in the Arcanaeum. After that, I have a sparring lesson."

"I'm going to go take a nap until this spell wares off." Riktla stood up, and followed Sigvruuf out. "Where are you sparring?"

"Ruined building near the end of the bridge. I traded lessons for enchanted weapons with one of the guards."

"Interesting choice. I may join you." Riktla headed towards her room. The Arcanaeum was empty, except for Urag of course. The Orc was pleased that his books were returned unharmed and in good time. Sigvruuf then collected several more books, and sat down, delving deep, occasionally making notes and sketches on some blank paper he had brought along.

"Make sure you don't spill ink on those tomes. Most of them are one of a kind. The only books more valuable are the legendary Black Books of Hermaeus Mora."

"Of course Master Urag. I will be as careful as humanly possible."

"You had better. You're about the only apprentice I would let touch some of those books." The Orc sat down and returned to his own reading. Sigvruuf did not hear the door open, or the chair slide across the floor, but when he looked up, an Altmer was sitting across from him.

"Eldana! Do all elves move so quietly?"

"Hardly, but the graceful Altmer do. A herd of...Falmer could have traipsed in here, and you would not have noticed."

"Apprentice Eldana...you were about to say Orcs." Urag looked up from his book.

"Well...yes, I was."

"No matter. That does not offend me, but spill ink on any of those books, and they will never find you in the realm of Nirn again."

"Of course, Master Urag." Eldana turned back to Sigvruuf, who had an amused look on his face. She shook her head.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Sigvruuf put his ink and quill away. "If you were wondering, there is nothing romantic occurring between me and Riktla. She just needed someone to talk to."

"I was actually going to find you, and tell you that of something romantic was occurring between the two of you, I was not concerned about it."

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, there is something else."

"Do you need more translating help?"

"No. It has to do with Riktla. She said I could let you know. She is Dragonborn."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Sigvruuf just looked at the elf and sighed. "I was trying to be humorous. I have heard of the Dragonborn before. So, the dragons have returned, and so have their slayers..."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"So, why is the Dragonborn here? To learn magic to help her fight dragons?"

"I think something far simpler. Running from her past." Sigvruuf leaned back in his chair for a moment. "I think you would understand. I think I should let her tell you more."

"I do understand running from your past. Perhaps I will ask her." Eldana looked at some of the books around. "Working on Conjuration?"

"Yes. Taking a break from the Dwemer. I hope to understand summoning on a very basic level, so that I can summon other things."

"What kind of things?"

"If my theory works, anything. I still have a ways to go."

"It is good to have goals, to drive one forward, even if they are unobtainable."

"I just love your voice. So beautiful, yet so degrading..."

"...Nords..." sighed Eldana. "I have a training session with Tolfdir, and some of the other apprentices interested in Alteration. Do you have training later today?"

"I do, but not in magic. I'm meeting the guard again."

"Ah right. Do try to have fun. Ironically, it may actually be safer than magic training." Eldana turned and left, and Sigvruuf got back to his studying. He felt like he was making good progress. Soon, he could begin some careful, controlled experiments.

He cleaned up the books, returning them to their proper places, and gathered his notes. He stored them in his room, and collected the sword and helmet from Hulvir. He had gone with the basic flame enchantment on the sword, and an enchantment on the helmet that would increase ones physical stamina. He then hurried to cross the bridge, and looked up at the uncharacteristically clear skies, though it was still quite cold.

Hulvir was waiting at the ruins, practicing sword swings. His attacks were deliberate, textbook, blows. He stopped as he noticed the mage approaching.

"I believe that beam is quite dead."

"Did you bring me some enchanted weapons? I am not being paid to deal with snarky mages."

"I did." Sigvruuf stepped over the threshhold, and walked across the remains of the floor to a clear spot. He slid a large satchel from his shoulder, and reached in. "Here is the sword, with a nice flame enchantment. I suggest we do not use this during our practice." Hulvir took the offered blade, and gave a few practice swings.

"Doesn't feel any different."

"Like most enchanted weapons, it will only ignite living things, or undead things, but not terrain. And your helmet. Which I think you will find makes you feel quite well rested." Hulvir placed the helmet on his head.

"This does feel invigorating. Let us practice." And so the pain and soreness continued. Sigvruuf sank against one of the remaining support beams. Judging from the sun's movement, it had been about an hour. He was tired, and had managed to work up a sweat, despite the cold weather. It was then he noticed they had an observer.

"Lydia...get tired of waiting in the inn?"

"Just getting some air. I didn't know you practiced swordsmanship mage." Lydia shifted her footing. "I hope you haven't been doing it long. You are quite inept."

"This is my second practice, actually. But I'm guessing I'm better at swordplay than you are at conjuration magic."

"Stop stalling mage." Hulvir raised his sword once more. Sigvruuf sighed and stood up, raising his sword as well. "You are improving, but you need more practice."

"Sigvruuf may faint of you continue. Care to spar with me for a bit?" Another figure approached, dressed in mage's clothes, but with armored boots and gauntlets. Lydia stood up, and was about to say something, but a look from the newcomer caused her to relax.

"Another mage who wishes to fight with a blade? And I thought dragons reappearing signaled the end of the world."

Riktla removed her hood and chuckled. She then drew her sword. "Let us use real blades. I'll try not to hurt you too badly. If that happens, Sigvruuf is skilled in restoration magic."

"If you insist." Hulvir dropped his wooden sword, and drew a steel one. As the two combatants began circling each other, Hulvir stopped and stared at his opponents sword, but then continued circling. Then came the first clash of steel. It didn't take long for Hulvir to realize his opponent was no novice. "I gather you are more warrior than mage."

"I am. I have only recently joined the College."

"What is your sword made of? I do not recognize that blade."

"This is a blade made of Skyforge steel." Riktla looked off into the distance. "Before I left, I was supposed to meet Aela that very evening. I forgot about that. Lydia, did any of the Companions talk to you?"

"Yes, my thane. I think they were rather concerned when you didn't appear."

"I should have said something. I will apologize to them when I return."

"You are both a Thane of Whiterun, and a Companion? It is an honor to practice with you."

"Please, it is no honor. But I do appreciate the chance to practice. Shall we continue?" Riktla and Hulvir went at it again. Sigvruuf observed that Riktla's style, if you can call it that, was very gritty and direct. Hulvir had a more formal style, as one might expect of someone who was less experienced, but had been trained recently in swordplay. His observations were cut short when Lydia approached him, wooden sword in hand.

"Ready to practice mage?"

"Of course, housecarl." Training with Lydia was different than with Hulvir, but no less taxing. After another hour or so, Hulvir left to attend to business at home. He gave Sigvruuf a shield before leaving.

"Sigvruuf, you look rather tired. Sword fighting more taxing than summoning creatures from the realms of Oblivion?" asked Riktla.

"A different type of taxing. You will understand it more the more you practice magic."

"Hopefully my housecarl didn't push you too far?"

"Hardly my thane," interjected Lydia. "You were fortunate there weren't too many draugr under the College."

"I must return to my studies." Sigvruuf turned and headed for the bridge.

"I will join you." Riktla turned and followed after, stopping to turn to Lydia. "Get packed up. I will gather my things and return."

"Of course, my thane."

"Are you leaving?" asked Sigvruuf.

"Only temporarily. I have some business to take care of. When I return, Mirabelle should be back as well, and I can find the Staff." Even though they were alone on the bridge, Riktla lowered her voice. "I would keep an eye on Ancano. I...I can trust you, I think. I've had visions...I think, if I don't find the Staff, things are going to end badly."

"You're the Dragonborn. Whether you prefer it or not, it is likely you are the only one who can stop it."

"And if I can't do it?"

"You don't have to do it alone, as I have said before." Riktla looked over, and a bit down at him. "You have your housecarl."

"Lydia is loyal, and a skilled fighter, but I'm glad she isn't the only one I must rely on."

"Right, a member of the Companions..."

"A low ranking member, without much honor to her name...even less now that I ran away."

"I'm sure, now and then, even a Companion has to take time to gather themselves, think over things."

"Perhaps. But not at magical institution." The two fell silent the rest of the way. Riktla gathered a few things from her quarters, and then headed back. Sigvruuf returned to his studying, this time in his room. At some point, Eldana, Brelyna, and Onmund ended up in his room, talking and discussing magical theory. Just like cats like to pester the ones who hate them the most, gatherings often happened in the room of the most reclusive apprentice.

"No, no, Alteration magic can offer far more in combat than just defensive abilities. It does take far more skill than Destruction magic, which is a rather direct and undignified." Eldana crossed her arms, and leaned back a bit.

"Be careful what you say about Destruction magic. Faralda can be very frightening. But, to be fair, Destruction magic is more impressive than summoning others to fight your battles," responded Onmund.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings, Onmund? I've heard far worse." Brelyna turned to where Sigvruuf sitting at his desk, still attempting to study. "Are you going to weight in and defend Conjuration?"

"You seem to be doing a fine job yourself, Bronwen. I would point out that I trained with the housecarl of a Thane of Whiterun and member of the Companions, and held my own. And I can summon blades from Oblivion." Sigvruuf then turned back to his book.

"There is a Companion, in Winterhold?" Onmund shook his head. "They do not come this way often, but the tomb of their founder is nearby, even further north."

"I do not know much of the Companions, but I have heard of them. They are an old order, though not as great as they once were," commented Brelyna. "I think I am going to get something to eat. I smelled some apple pie earlier." Brelyna and Eldana got off the bed, and Onmund rose from his chair, and they walked towards the door. Eldana stopped for a moment.

"Aren't you hungry Nord? All that fighting should have worked up a bit of an appetite."

"It did, but I have been eating off and on while studying."

"Are you sure you don't want some pie?"

"I could use some pie, but I need to finish something before I forget." Sigvruuf turned and faced the elf. "Do save me a piece." Eldana nodded and left the room. Sigvruuf finished the chapter, and made a few notes. He then rose and joined the other apprentices.

The next couple days passed routinely. Sigvruuf continued to train with Hulvir, and enchanted his shield to resist magical attacks, and his gauntlets to increase his strength. This last enchantment was probably a mistake, as Sigvruuf collected a good many bruises from that day's training. Sigvruuf was very pleased with the progress in his studies. He was sure he was about to make a breakthrough. Then, he could begin some practical tests.

Colette once again asked for his assistance, which gave him opportunity to practice both Restoration and Destruction magic. Soon, a spell for a healing ward would be available. Whether or not it would sell well was yet to be seen. He also attended some lectures and training in the Hall of the Elements. He did take some time to sleep. Just not very much.

He was joined in studying, both in the Hall of Attainment and the Arcanaeum, by Eldana and some of the other apprentices. Most of the time, he didn't mind. It was pretty much inevitable that an argument about arcane theory or the ethics of one aspect of magic or another would come to fruition. It could become quite animated, though it hadn't gotten to physical violence as of yet.

It was the evening of the second day since Riktla's departure. Sigvruuf was in his room, studying, but on his bed, not his desk as usual. Sheets of paper were scattered around him, with sketches of a variety of sigils. Despite pestering from J'zargo, and questions from a few curious others, Sigvruuf had remained tight-lipped about their purpose.

The door to the hall swung open, and the sound of wind could be heard. There was a noticeable drop in temperature, and Sigvruuf was sure he saw a snowflake float by. Someone clanked into the room, and tossed a sack into his room, which landed with a thud on the bed. Riktla removed her helmet, and shook her head, releasing her braid.

"There, your artifacts mage, including a Centurion dynamo core."

"I, uh, thank you...I wasn't actually expecting you do it, and so quickly."

"Yeah, well, thank Lydia when you see her. She nearly got impaled on a Dwarven Sphere. And you really owe me. I'll be sure to call in a favor sometime." Riktla winked, and then turned away, leaving quickly. Sigvruuf eagerly put away his book, and opened the bag, and found a treasure trove of Dwarven artifacts. He certainly wouldn't be lacking in study materials for some time.

The next morning, Sigvruuf was tired. This was a fact that did not go unnoticed by Tolfdir. Sigvruuf was in the Hall of the Elements, training with the elder mage. There were several other apprentices training as well, and Ancano, pacing about the Eye, though it appeared more like he was stalking the Eye.

"You seem tired. It could be dangerous to perform certain spells in this state."

"Sorry, sir. I was up late studying some Dwemer artifacts." Sigvruuf glances around the room. "Ancano...the longer he is here, the more he bothers me...especially since the Eye arrived."

"I have never trusted him. His fascination with the Eye is a concern to all of the elder members here." Tolfdir stops and appears to be in thoughy. "It appears that our Master Wizard has returned, as has the chosen apprentice."

"Chosen Apprentice?"

"Riktla. She was contacted by the Psijic Order. And I have a feeling there is more, though she hasn't told me anything directly." Sigvruu nodded, and noticed Mirabelle and Riktla talking near the entrance. Riktla was dressed in a set of armor, as she had been the night before. After a several moments, the two left the Hall.

"I think I should get some rest, Master Tolfdir. I am quite tired."

"Alright Apprentice. I will see you later. You are one of the most studious ones here. I believe you have much promise."

"Thank you." Sigvruuf turned and headed out. When he arrived in the courtyard. He noticed Riktla leaving the College. He assumed she was heading off after the Staff, after learning what she could from Mirabelle. He was about to enter the Hall of Attainment, when he was approached by Sergius Turrianus.

"Sigvruuf, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"I have an enchanted sword I need delivered to Windhelm. This is unusual, but the customer requested you specifically. I am not sure why, though you are originally from there, correct?"

"I am. I wonder who it could be."

"It is to be delivered to Braggi the Stormcloak, at Candlehearth Hall."

"Well, I do not know a Braggi, but I can deliver it. I can begin my journey tomorrow."

"Excellent. I will package the blade, and have it ready by first light."

Sigvruuf opened the door and returned to his room to begin preparation for his journey. He was curious who had asked for him specifically. He had some friends, of a sort, from his childhood there, but none very close. He had considered it might be a trap of some sort. It might be prudent to ask someone to accompany him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sigvruuf, J'zargo would speak with you." The Khajiit mage stood at the door to Sigvruuf's room. One thing Sigvruuf found strange was the lack of privacy everyone except the Arch-Mage was afforded. He supposed it was a bit of a deterrent to fraternization, though most mages aren't devotees of Dibella.

"What can I do for you?"

"You have been given a quest, have you not?"

"I'm delivering something to Windhelm, though, I don't think it will be much of a quest."

"Regardless, J'zargo would like to accompany you. It is time for some practical experimentation of J'zargo's abilities. How is J'zargo to become a better mage than everyone else, unless more effort is given?"

"Traveling to Windhelm is not the safest trip, especially in these times. I would be glad for the assistance. I plan to leave early tomorrow." Sigvruuf stood up, placing a bag of provisions on his bed. "Don't spend all night practicing in the Hall of the Elements."

"Of course not. J'zargo will be ready at first light. Maybe even before."

The next morning, the two mages set off under the dim morning light. It was cold, but the snow was light. Though wagons occasionally stopped by from Windhelm, there was no one to hire this morning. And so the two mages traveled as people had for many years, on foot.

"I am working on a way to pull objects through Oblivion. Theoretically, one could travel instantaneously to almost anywhere, provided they have visited that location before."

"A fascinating theory. Perhaps J'zargo has not given you enough credit."

"Don't worry, your skills in destruction magic are still far superior to mine." The Khajiit laughed slightly. Sigvruuf didn't know much about the apprentice. He was clearly quite competitive, and had much of the skill to back it up.

"Indeed they are. Perhaps, you would like to examine and test some of my scrolls."

"I will decline your offer. I was around the time you convinced Onmund to test one of your scrolls."

"The new student, Riktla, was willing to test my scrolls."

"She is a bit too helpful for her own good." Sigvruuf was quiet for a moment. "Some people are born heroes, some are chosen by the gods to save the world."

"You think Riktla is chosen by the gods? She is a warrior, a traveler, but there are many such wanderers, and few are chosen of the gods." The mage was quiet for a moment. "I suppose heroes can come from humble beginnings."

"They say the Hero of Kvatch was once a prisoner, a nobody."

"So they say. But J'zargo is curious why you believe Riktla is chosen."

"You should ask her when you see her. Some stories should be told by those who have lived them."

"Then J'zargo will ask her, when next we meet."

The two continued their journey, sticking to the main roads. It passed relatively uneventfully, cold and snowy. Soon, the gray walls of the City of Kings came into view. Windhelm was an old city, and a monument to the architecture of men. The Palace of the Kings was the oldest structure by far, from a time before the ascension of Talos.

Now, war and trouble plagued the city. It was the heart of a rebellion, and Ulfic Stormcloak,

the Jarl, and contender for the King of Skyrim, was a controversial figure to say the least. He was the rightful ruler of Eastmarch, and some may even contest that. Eventually, they wound their way to the main bridge, and started across.

"It will be good to have a warm place to rest." Sigvruuf stared down at his worn boots, hiding his aching feet.

"The weather of your homeland is rather unpleasant," answered J'zargo.

"Well, it was your choice to study at the northernmost magic institution." The Khajiit just humphed under his breath, and the two headed across to the gates of the city. Several Stormcloak guards waited at the gate, and more could be seen on the walls. Even this far into Stormcloak territory, Imperial and Thalmor forces occasionally slipped in.

"Hold. Who are you are, where did you come from, and why are you here?" One of the gaurds shouted, trying to sound as commanding as possible. He only gave away his relative inexperience. Sigvruuf could see he was probably a bit younger than him.

"Can't you tell? We are mages from the College of Winterhold, come to deliver weapons to the Stormcloaks," Sigvruuf answered.

"Really?" The guard paused for a moment, and then whispered to one of the guards next to him.

"Don't move, we have archers on the walls." Sigvruuf looked up, and saw several guards, but none had their bows in hand. Several were looking down, trying to figure out what was going on, the others were scanning the skies and mountains beyond.

One of the other guards pushed passed him, and walked up to Sigvruuf. "Who are you delivering these weapons to? Do you have documents?" The Stormcloak was a middle-aged female, and Sigvruuf could see callouses and scars on her hands when she reached out to take the note. She read over the request from Braggi, and then nodded. "Seems to be in order." She reached up and twirled a strand of blonde hair, and turned away. "Open the gates," she called to the others, and the guards quickly unlatched and began swinging the gates open.

Sigvruuf and J'zargo walked through the open gates. As they passed the threshold of the city, the female guard stopped them. "Pardon Leif. He is a little to enthusiastic for his own good."

"No trouble." Sigvruuf looked at the guard, getting a clear look at her face for the first time. "You look familiar. Perhaps I am mistaken."

"You look vaguely familiar as well. Are you from Windhelm?"

"I am actually, though I don't have family here now."

"Well, welcome back. I hope you enjoy your stay, despite the circumstances." Sigvruuf nodded, and the two continued on. They had barely gotten past the latched gate when another site sidetracked them from their mission. A small crowd had gathered in a courtyard just beyond the gate. There were a few Dunmer, but mostly Nords. In the center, a sturdily built Nord man was talking to a slightly shorter female in armor and a hood. A Dunmer woman was standing nearby, trying to not be the center of attention.

"J'zargo believes that we have found our Dragonborn."

"And her thane." Sigvruuf motioned off to the side where Lydia was standing, looking as if she would like to be somewhere else. The two made their way over to her, just in time for Riktla to dramatically throw her hood off.

"Alright, 100 gold it is. Let me take my armor off, I don't want this fight to be over too quickly."

"I will enjoy beating you, you gray-skin loving..."

"So, what happened Lydia?" asked Sigvruuf. She looked over at them with a start. The Nord unleashed a few more insults, and Riktla responded in kind, while removing her armor.

"Sigvruuf...and the Khajiit...what are you..."

"Making a delivery. So, what happened?"

"My thane, she does like to cause trouble, picked a fight with the brother of Ufric's second-in-command. Though he does need taken down a peg..."

"Hold this while I beat this milk-drinker." Riktla handed the bulk of her armor to Lydia, who almost lost her balance. Riktla then shoved her gauntlets into Sigvruuf's hands, and unbuckled and handed her sword belt to J'zargo.

"What is J'zargo to do with this?" he asked, but Riktla had already walked away.

"Just enchant it so it makes her hand itch uncontrollably when she uses it."

"Is that possible?" asked Lydia. She shook her head. "Carrying all her burdens, as usual." Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Riktla gasping for air. The two combatants were circling each other in the center, but Rolff Stone-Fist had landed the first blow. Hopefully, it was only a name. Several in the crowd, mostly Nords, were making bets among themselves. Sigvruuf did not bet in general, but in this case, he wasn't sure Riktla could win. There were a few Dunmer in the back, but they didn't join in on the betting.

Rolff attacked aggressively. Riktla tried to attack, but was forced back to defense. The Nord rained down blows with deadly fury, but to Riktla's credit, she blocked most of them. Sigvruuf was glad he was skilled in Restoration at least. Her arms couldn't take much more of a beating. Or the rest of her. After one particular powerful swing, Riktla lost her footing and went down on one leg.

Rolff stepped back, an honorable fighter at least. He waited for a second, but she remained hunched down, breathing hard. "Do you yield already? I had hoped for more, but..."

"I am not finished yet." Riktla jumped up, and took a swing. Rolff blocked it, but he didn't block the second. Or the third, which was a rather devastating haymaker. He looked as stunned as he did in pain. Riktla, despite her relatively small size, was a skilled fighter. Rolff wasn't finished. He landed several more blows, one of which drew blood from her mouth. But she refused to go down.

She staggered back, gasping. Her hands seemed to be having trouble staying raised. Rolff took a minute to catch his breath. He wasn't nearly as confident as before, but he seemed to be in better shape. He closed in, ready to finish it. And then Sigvruuf noticed something in Riktla's eyes. And he knew Rolff was in for a surprise. He took a swing, and Riktla knocked it away, with a stronger block than he was expecting. And then she landed a punch that sent him staggering back. Blood spurted from his shattered nose.

He didn't really recover. She stepped forward and landed several more solid hits. He staggered and fell to his knees. It took both hands to stop himself from just face-planting on the ground. "Do you yield? I was hoping it would take a bit longer," Riktla mocked. Rolff just gasped loudly on the ground for some time, before finally looking up.

"You win...a well fought fight. Now take your money." Rolff handed over the money, and hurried away. The crowd traded money, which left quite a few disappointed people, and a few very happy people. Lydia hurried over to Riktla, and helped her to her feet.

"Lydia, I'm getting to old for this. Thanks for holding onto my armor by the way."

"I am sworn to carry your burdens...and we both know you have plenty of adventuring left." Riktla nodded, and with Lydia's help, began to put her armor back on. The mages walked up to join her. Sigvruuf handed her back her gauntlets.

"I am not sworn to carry your burdens."

"Thanks." Riktla took the gauntlets and began to strap them on, but suddenly pitched forward. Lydia grabbed her, preventing her from doing a face plant. Sigvruuf raised his hands, and Riktla was bathed in a golden light. "I feel better, but still pretty tired. We should head to Candlehearth Hall."

"Yes, my thane."

"Why are you two in Windhelm? You are from here orginally, right Sigvruuf?"

"I am, but my family no longer lives here. I am here to make an enchanting delivery, and J'zargo just came along, so he can catch up to me academically."

"J'zargo does not need to catch up to you academically, as he has already surpassed your skill. But, I did wish to hone my skills in a more practical way. Here is your blade. J'zargo considered putting an unfortunate enchantment on it, but declined."

"I appreciate that. Well, were is your delivery?"

"Candlehearth Hall. I suppose we should head inside." Riktla nodded, and the four made their way into the inn. It was warm and comforting, and larger than The Frozen Hearth. There were several others in armor and weapons here and there, no doubt sellswords. And, as was expected, Stormcloaks. The party found themselves a table, in a back corner. It was a relief to be warm, and not putting any strain on their feet.

Shortly, a young woman came over and flirted with them, and then brought some food and drink. She said her name was Susanna, and Sigvruuf was pretty sure he heard one of the Stormcloaks call her Susanna the Wicked, though it seemed to be tongue in cheek.

"Sigvruuf, who are you delivering to? Sigvruuf?" The Nordic mage didn't answer Riktla right away, staring off.

"I believe he is distracted by our server my Thane," suggested Lydia.

"Perhaps, but his heart belongs to a certain lovably condescending elf," replied Riktla.

"You are both incorrect. Earlier, in the crowd, during the fight, a cloaked figure was watching in the back. I thought I caught him looking at us, or it might be a her actually, but they disappeared before when I looked over. Now, they just slipped in, and are standing in the shadows."

"I suppose me turning around would be too obvious..." commented Riktla.

" J'zargo has spotted them. You cannot hide from a Khajiit in the dark."

"Maybe they heard about the Dragonborn?" suggested Lydia. "You have tried to conceal your identity in these regions, but in Whiterun they know who you are."

"Possibly. But do they need help, or do they wish to end me?"

"They are buying a drink from Elda...appears to be a woman."

"J'zargo can see the face. There is paint on the face, Green Stripes, reddish hair." Riktla's face paled a little, and she took a gulp of her mead. "You know who this is then?"

"I'm afraid so...well..." Riktla was interrupted by a rather large Stormcloak walking over and interrupting them.

"Sigvruuf, you have come."

"Oh, it was that Braggi..." Sigvruuf was clearly not enthused by this man's appearance.

"I wasn't very kind to you when you were younger, I admit. I still don't know why you became a mage, but I wanted to see you again."

"Why is that?"

"Well, to apologize, firstly." The Stormcloak leaned up against a timber in the wall. "I have realized..." Braggi's voice became quiter and more serious. "...the shortness of life. I wanted to make amends. I know I teased you mercilessly, but as time went on, I now know I considered you a friend, of sorts. I may not live much longer, so..."

"I understand. It is good to see you again."

"I also wanted an enchanted ax. You do have it?"

"Yes" Sigvruuf reached down to were he had laid his pack. He pulled out a cloth wrapped package, with the distinct shape of a weapon. He handed it to Braggi, who handed Sigvruuf a coin pouch.

"Thank you." Braggi didn't open the package, but stood for a moment longer, as if trying to decide what to say. "There is one more thing I must tell you." Sigvruuf nodded. "Daniia, she, joined with me, and a more skilled scout has rarely been seen, and she...Imperials ambushed us, and she didn't make it."

Sigvruuf just sat for a moment, trying to take it in, and finally nodded. "Thank you for telling me." Braggi nodded, and then looked over at a table of Stormcloaks who were rising from their seats.

"I would like to stay and meet your friends, but I must go. I hope to meet again." Braggi turned and hurried away.

"Were you close to her?" asked Riktla quietly.

"As close as I was to anyone. She was much nicer to me than her brother, but he didn't like us spending time together. War..."

"Indeed," Riktla affirmed. The four sat in silence, eating their bread and meat, which was quite tasty, especially to tired travelers. And then, the cloaked figure, carrying a bottle of mead, walked over and sat down next to Riktla, and removed her hood. She was as J'zargo described, beautiful, yet clearly someone who you didn't want to mess with.

"So, Shield-Sister, this is were you have fled. Skjor and I waited for you for far too long."

"Aela...nice to see you...how are you doing?" Riktla said nervously.

"Alright, but we still have problems, of the precious metal kind?"

"Oh..."

"And Kodlak, he is worried about. He saw something in you, before you even knew you were the Dragonborn."

"I know...I'm sorry I ran off. I just needed to...put my mind in order, accept my destiny."

"We heard about Erik...I understand. But you are still a Companion, and there are jobs to do."

"Someday, but I have another favor to complete. How much do you know about Dwemer ruins?" asked Riktla.

"I prefer draugr," the Huntress answered. Lydia and Riktla nodded.

"I find the Dwemer more fascinating, though, I have never actually fought a Dwemer machine."

"Well, you will."

"I will..."

"You said you would owe me a favor, both of you." Riktla pointed to the two mages. "I nearly got killed, though yours was admittedly more indirect Sigvruuf."

"I was expecting it to be something like helping you with magic, or enchanting things for you..."

"You'll get to study the Dwemer first hand..." Riktla added.

"Fair point. And there is safety in numbers."

"And I will join you as well sister. This sounds like an adventure," the Companion added.

"Five of us, that seems like a good number for an expedition into a Falmer and Chaurus infested, booby-trapped ancient ruin," said Riktla. She raised her bottle, and the others clanked thiers with hers, and took a drink.

About that time, a Dunmer bard walked over to their table. "Can I interest any of you in a song?" she asked.

"I suppose playing the Age of Agression is out of the question?" asked Sigvruuf, with a tone of jest.

"I do not wish to die under a flurry of mead bottles, no."

"How about something long, slow, and depressing?" he suggested, flipping septim to the bard.

"I know just the thing." the bard stepped away, and began to sing and play.

 _The legend lives on, from Winterhold on down_

 _Of the perils in the Sea of Ghosts_

 _The Sea, they say, never gives up her dead_

 _When the skies of Frost Fall turn gloomy_

 _With a load of Ebony ore thirty thousand stone more_

 _Than the Eorland Flavonius weighed empty_

 _The good ship and crew was but straw in the wind_

 _When the gales of Frost Fall came early_

 _The ship was the pride of the Atmorian side_

 _Coming back from some mine on Raven Rock's island_

 _As sailing ships go, it was bigger than most_

 _With a crew and good captain well seasoned_

 _Concluding a tip on the cold frozen sea_

 _When they left fully loaded for Windhelm_

 _And later that night when the ship's bell rang_

 _Could it be the north wind they'd been feelin'?_

About that time, the door of the inn flew open, and an out of breath Nord in worker's clothes dashed in, gasping for breath, saliva spewing form his mouth as he tried to speak. "A dragon, a dragon has attacked Hollyfrost farm..."

"I guess the other forty verses will have to wait," Sigvruuf said, as the party began to rise from the table. One of the Stormcloaks began to rise, but his superior stopped him.

"Where is the beast now?" asked the officer.

"It burned much of the wheat, and killed one of the farmhands, and now flies about near the coast."

"We cannot go right now. Too many of our number have already fallen to the beasts." The others objected, and the Stormcloaks began to argue among themselves. Lydia looked at Riktla, who stood up, and headed for the door. Her thane rose to follow, as did the rest of the party.

"No, I need to do this alone. This time, I face my destiny, and embrace it. There will be more for us to hunt together."

"But, my thane, you could die..."

"If I die, then I am not the prophesied Dragonborn. But, if I win, then maybe Akatosh has chosen me. Wait for me b the gate." Riktla, armored and armed, headed out of the inn, out of the gate, and down the bridge, and out towards the sea. In the distant fog, one could almost make out the form of the winged beast circling in the air.

There were still a few hours of daylight left, but Riktla was willing to hunt all night. Either her or the dragon was going to die. "Sovengarde awaits..." she whispered to herself, and clutched the hilt of her sword more tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The dawn rose slowly over Windhelm. The four met for a quick breakfast, and then went their separate ways. Lydia went to the front gate to wait. She exited the city gate, and sat down on the bridge, staring into the distance. She had sat there for some time the night before. She had nearly convinced herself to after Riktla, but Aela convinced her otherwise.

Aela had left to go hunting, promising to return shortly. Aela had not expected the others to be up so early. Sigvruuf found her intimidating, as a Companion and as a warrior. Though a mage, he was a Nord, and had a high level of respect for the Companions. Despite Riktla being a legend, he found the huntress harder to relate to. J'zargo, as a foreigner, was not nearly so impressed. The Companion departed after a hurried breakfast promising to return within a few hours, and if Riktla had not returned, join in a search for her.

Sigvruuf decided to spend some time studying, while there was food and drink nearby. At some point, he realized that J'zargo had gone. Lydia had left not long after Aela. She had said were she was going, but he hadn't been paying much attention. Susanna came by to pick up an empty tankard.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where the Khajiit that was with me went?" The woman smiled and shook her head.

"I heard the mages from Winterhold were scholars. Get lost in an ancient tome?"

"Something like that. It isn't hard to get lost deep in Dwemer studies."

"If you say so..." Susanna answered, not picking up on the subtle wordplay. "But your friend went to the Gray Quarter. I told him it would be easiest to find magical stuff there."

"Thank you. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Whatever you need." Susanna sat down on the bench across from him. Or slid onto the bench with a bit of...flair.

"Why do they call you Susanna the Wicked?"

"I don't know, I think it's supposed to be funny. Some cruel joke played by all these manly Stormcloaks." She leaned in, and motioned to a table where a couple of said Stormcloaks were eating, one of which was the woman that had let Sigvruuf into the city earlier. "Even the female ones are manly."

"I wouldn't say that too loudly. Do you mind if I stay here a bit longer and study?"

"I'll let you stay as long as you like...Elda might get suspicious if you don't order anything after a long while." Susanna leaned across the table, for a very obvious reason. Sigvruuf raised his book a little.

"You work very hard for your tips, I'm sure." Susanna glared at him, and grabbed his empty plate, and stalked off. "Now, to finish this chapter...I really hope there aren't any Centurions in whatever ruin Riktla leads us into."

After finishing that chapter, which convinced Sigvruuf that studying the Dwemer was almost as dangerous as summoning daedra, he left the inn, leaving a few coins for Susanna. He headed to the city gates, only a short walk across a courtyard from Candlehearth Hall. The guards begrudgingly swung them open, muttering about mages and their dangerous magic.

It was cold, but warmer than Winterhold most days. The fog continued to obscure the way to the sea. Lydia was sitting on the wall along the bridge, staring into the mist. Sigvruuf walked up, and leaned against the wall. The housecarl barely acknowledged his existence.

"You know Riktla well?" Sigvruuf asked. He wasn't really sure how to start a conversation, or even if he should. Lydia said nothing, continuing to stare for some time longer. It was long enough for Sigvruuf to second guess himself, and wonder if he had just made everything far worse.

"I suppose better than most in Skyrim, maybe in Tamriel," the housecarl finally said. "When I first met her, I wasn't sure what to think. Her scars showed a hardened warrior, but her voice and mannerism were of a scared little girl. She had helped stop a dragon, but Irileth was there, and many of Whiterun's guards. They say she was Dragonborn, but I didn't quite believe." She stopped for a moment, and then sighed. "I feel bad thinking this now, but I thought I had just been made the servant and bodyguard of someone who didn't deserve it. I know better now. But, even now, I don't think she can handle a dragon alone."

"Do you believe in destiny?" asked the mage, sliding his pack to the ground.

"I don't know...I believe in the nine divines, I know she is Dragonborn." She turned directly to Sigvruuf. "If it is her destiny, then she must win?"

"Perhaps. But, it isn't really my area of expertise. I'm a mage, not a priest or philosopher."

"You are quite good at Restoration. Are you sure you aren't a priest?" Lydia asked, a slight smile playing at her lips for a moment. Sigvruuf just sighed a little. "This destiny of Riktla's, it is a weighty one. I don't know...maybe, she will break under its weight." Lydia dropped down from the wall and stood up. "Thank you for coming, but can we talk about something else right now?"

"Actually," the mage said, pulling out two wooden swords from his satchel, "I had something else in mind." He tossed one to the housecarl.

"If you're going to start adventuring, I would suggest getting a real sword."

"I have a real weapon, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Mage, your pride will be your undoing."

"Housecarl, your preconceived notions about mages will be yours." Lyda just humphed, and raised the practice sword to the guard position.

"That might have been intimidating, if I had any idea what you just said." But the smile on her face indicated she knew perfectly well.

"That may have been a subtle point that not all warriors are idiots," thought Sigvruuf. He raised his sword, and the two began circling each other slowly. It wasn't long before grunts and the impact of wooden blades echoed across the clear morning air. Sigvruuf hadn't really been trying to draw observers, and the bridge had seemed pretty empty. Now, several guards watched their fight with interest. But then, there wasn't much else to watch.

It was really no contest who was the better swordsman. Even though it was clear who was winning, Sigvruuf felt like he was improving. After about half an hour of on and off sparring, the two stopped and rested against the wall. The fact Lydia was breathing hard was proof to Sigvruuf he wasn't too easy an opponent. After the rush of battle subsided, the mage began to feel very sore. He gasped in pain a bit as he leaned against the wall.

"Was I too hard on you Mage?"

"No," wheezed Sigvruuf. His response sounded far more pained than he intended. Lydia looked over, concern on her face. "I'll be fine, I assure you." Sigvruuf raised his hands and began healing himself, the bruises fading quickly, but leaving him feeling rather tired.

"You fight far better than I expected of you." Sigvruuf looked up and saw the older female guard approaching. She removed her helmet, revealing a scared face and dirty blonde hair. "You would never have been able to handle that when you lived here before."

"I couldn't have done many things I can now. But, I admit my interest in swordplay has increased, Lady Sofithe."

"So, you remember."

"Not until just now, though you seemed familiar."

"It has been a few years, years with many changes, since we were neighbors. You seemed to have done well. Why are you here?"

"I was delivering an enchanted weapon to Braggi. Now, I am waiting for a friend, and student of the College, though not a traditional one."

"Oh? Where is he?"

"She, and she is killing the dragon." Sofithe looked stunned for a moment, but when Sigvruuf's face remained serious, and Lydia nodded, she became serious.

"I heard of the dragon, but Ulric said he couldn't afford to send Stormcloaks, and, well, we can't. But, how powerful of a mage is your friend?"

"Riktla, a mage?" Lydia nearly laughed, but she quickly stifled it. She didn't feel like laughing right now. She wasn't sure Riktla would make it back, and her doubt of her thane's skill only made her feel guiltier.

"She isn't a mage, but she is a skilled warrior. If anyone can kill a dragon alone, it is her," Sigvruuf answered. His confidence in Riktla made Lydia feel even worse, but her expression remained stoic.

"I hope to meet her." The woman stopped, and then put her helmet back on. "I have matters I must attend to. When Riktla returns, I hope to be at the celebration." The Stormcloak guard turned and walked back into the City of Kings.

"Lydia...are you...doing alright?"

"Sigvruuf, you aren't very good at comforting people are you?"

"No, I'm a Nord, and a mage." The housecarl chuckled a little, and then sank down on the ground, and motioned beside her. Sigvruuf sat down next to her, and shifted a couple times. "This ground is kind of cold."

"I thought you were a Nord, a Nord from Windhelm."

"Well, at the College, we don't normally sit on the ground. I don't know how the people of Whiterun conduct themselves."

"We aren't soft like mages, we sit on metal spikes." Sigvruuf was trying to think of something to say, that wouldn't be inappropriate, one of the guards on the bridge began calling out. He looked up, and saw a figure limping through a swirl of snow and fog enveloping the other end of the bridge. Before he could do much, Lydia was on her feet and running towards the figure.

Despite the weather, Sigvruuf could tell that it was Riktla. He could see her blonde braid swinging back and forth, and a cape he was quickly becoming familiar with blowing in the wind. Riktla made it to about halfway across the bridge before collapsing. She sank to her knees about the time Lydia reached her. Lydia grabbed Riktla's arm, and knelt beside her, partially supporting her thane.

As Sigvruuf approached, Riktla began coughing again, splattering blood on the snow-swept stone bridge below. She looked up at Sigvruuf as he walked up, and smiled slightly. Her one arm was being supported by Lydia, the other pressed against her side.

"My thane, you returned."

"I did." She coughed again, and some more blood ran down her chin. "I guess I have a destiny yet."

"You're badly hurt. Let me see." Sigvruuf knelt down, and grabbed Riktla's other arm, and slowly pulled it away from her side. She weakly smiled again, and then stared at her hand, which Sigvruuf noticed was both covered in blood and blistered and burned.

"He put up a bit of a fight. I may seem hurt, but you should see him." She giggled a little bit, from both relief and exhaustion. "There is just bones left, after I took his soul. Have you ever seen that Sigvruuf?"

"Not yet. This wound is pretty bad."

"I know. I was trying to drink a health potion, but I dropped it in the river, so I used a basic healing spell instead. I'm not very good at restoration magic yet."

"Alright. This may hurt a bit, and you will be quite exhausted when I'm finished." Sigvruuf placed his hands of the side wound, by far the worst wound he could see. Arcane power flowed from the Nord's hands, and the torn flesh began to reform. Colette would have been impressed by his skills improvement. After the main wound was dealt with, he just enveloped her body with restoration energy, healing a dozen smaller wounds and abrasions. Riktla slumped forward suddenly, landing in Sigvruuf's arms.

"First time someone has fallen for you mage?" asked Lydia, as Sigvruuf awkwardly caught the Nordic warrior.

"Yes, better fetch an Amulet of Mara quickly housecarl. We should get her back to Candlehearth Hall, so she can rest in warmth, and get food." Lydia nodded, and the two picked up Riktla, and began walking back to the city. The guards swung the gate open, and watched on with concern. Several asked about her condition. Sigvruuf assured them she was going to recover, and even more so, that the dragon had been slain,

Fortunately, Candlehearth Hall wasn't far beyond the gate. Though Riktla was not a particularly large person, her heavy armor and rather substantial amount of equipment made it an arduous task. Sigvruuf nearly collapsed himself before they entered the hall. Once there, Braggi and several of his companions aided them in taking Riktla up to an empty room.

Sigvruuf helped Lydia remove Riktla's pack and weapons, and then went back downstairs to retrieve some food. Nils, the cook, prepared some stew quickly, and Sigvruuf took some upstairs for Lydia and Riktla, and then returned downstairs to get some food of his own. He settled down in the same corner table as the small party had met the day before, and leaned against the wall. Much of the day was still ahead, but Sigvruuf felt tired nonetheless. He certainly needed to continue his increased physical activities.

Susanna brought over some soup, and asked about Riktla, but faded away to serve others after a few curt words. She wandered over to serve some Stormcloaks and farm workers. The inn was far emptier than in the evenings. Luaffyn sat on a bench, tuning her lute. The farmhands left after some food and mead, a few having a bit more of the latter than wise.

As he was finishing his bowl of stew, Sigvruuf was rejoined by his fellow apprentice. J'zargo sat down across from the Nord, and retrieved a scroll from his robe.

"My friend, has Riktla returned from her journey?" He slowly opened the scroll, and began to examine it.

"She has," Sigvruuf answered. "She is upstairs resting, recovering from her wounds."

"Good. J'zargo is very glad. Now, J'zargo can prove he is a better mage than the great Dragonborn."

"So you do care...what are doing with that scroll?"

"J'zargo is still trying to figure out what was wrong with his scrolls." A look of concern began to form on J'zargo's fellow mages face. "Don't worry, J'zargo is not going to field test them here."

"Good, especially from what Riktla said, it didn't go well the first time."

"J'zargo's scrolls will be the best in Skyrim."

"I'm sure they will. Where were you this morning?"

"The Grey Quarter. J'zargo had a few drinks, and visited a most interesting shop."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There was a book which was to tell J'zargo's fate, but the pages were blank. The proprietor said it was because I had already completed by fate, or would die soon. J'zargo is pretty sure he was lying. There was also the soup spoon of Ysgramor, which was a fork. He surpasses some dishonest Khajiit merchants, like J'zargo's cousin."

"Oh, no, Ysgramor was just such a great man, he ate soup with a fork." The Khajiit rolled his eyes, and went back to his scroll. Sigvruuf moved his empty bowl aside, and pulled out his notebook, and began studying. Some time later, Lydia came down and joined the mages, sitting down next to Sigvruuf.

"How is Riktla?" asked Sigvruuf, looking up from his notebook. Lydia adjusted herself and leaned back against the wall, her armor clanking.

"Resting well. Evening is coming fast. I guess the dwarves will have to wait till tomorrow,"

"I had almost forgotten we are going to be delving into ancient ruins full of deathtraps. I suppose those ruins have waited for hundreds of years already, what is a few more days." The housecarl laughed slightly.

"Trust me, they aren't fun," she added. "I suppose they have a certain beauty, but you don't notice it much fighting for your life." The two mages chuckled. "Riktla wanted to see you, Sigvruuf, if you can tear yourself away from your books."

"I can survive for a little while without a tome." Sigvruuf got up and slid between the table and wall, and headed upstairs. He walked up to Riktla's room, and stopped for a moment to listen at the door. He heard a gasp of pain from inside, and slowly opened the door. Riktla was sitting up in bed, a familiar golden glow emanating from one of her hands.

"Sigvruuf!" She quickly dropped the spell, "Please come in."

"Feeling better?"

"Much. You did a good job, and I am feeling more like myself. I think I was acting a little strange."

"Only a bit. But you made it." Sigvruuf sat down in a chair in the room. "Lydia said you wanted to see me?"

"Just wanted to thank you. You no doubt saved my life. I was afraid that even though I vanquished the dragon, I might die in the cold."

"But you defeated him, and you made it."

"I did." Sigvruuf could tell she had filled with more resolve. "I am the Dragonborn, and I will do what I what I can to save the world from Alduin." She laid back on the bed. "I don't think I will take on a dragon alone again for a bit. It was no easy task."

"A wise choice," commented Sigvruuf.

"I'll have to go talk to Delphine, and try to deal with the dragons, but first, this College busines needs resolved. Dwemer ruins await us."

"I had hoped you forgot."

"Its time you did some hands on research mage. And your swordplay had improved, according to Lydia,"

"I am here to serve you Dragnoborn," Sigvruuf answered in rather formal manner.

"Sigvruuf...thank you. Now, go downstairs, and tell the others I'll be down shortly."

"As you wish milady." Sigvruuf got up and headed for the door. A pillow hit him in the head on the way out. He laughed, and then shut the door behind him.

Downstairs, Sigvruuf found Lydia and J'zargo talking with a recently returned Aela. Sigvruuf joined them, and even deigned to have a bit of mead. Aela assured them the hunting had been prosperous, though she hadn't brought any back. Sigvruuf thought he might have seen her wiping blood from her teeth, but that might have been nothing.

Riktla came downstairs, wearing a plain robe, though her skyforge blade hung form her side, and she was still wearing her gauntlets. Her hair was in its normal braid, falling across her shoulder and down the front of her robe. By this time, the inn was rather busy, with many Stormcloaks and citizens about, drinking and eating. As soon as Braggi and Sofithe noticed her arrival, the young Nord was the center of attention.

There was much celebration, and despite being very busy fighting a war, Ulfric sent a note and some septims over for her trouble. Sigvruuf doubted he had actually written the note, but at least the steward cared enough. As the Dragonborn, Riktla would have her day to meet Ulfric again, and in more peaceful circumstances. The celebration was full of good spirits, and everyone forgot the troubles of the world for a moment. Lauffyn and Susanna both made good money from tips, though both they and Nils were no doubt the most exhausted at the end of the day.

Despite the celebration, the adventurer retired at a reasonable time. Sigvruuf had been rather frugal, and retired still in possession of his faculties. Of the others, only Lydia could walk in a straight line at the end of the night. The next morning, cold, snowy, but invigorating, the party set off, on foot, heading towards Mzulft, and some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't normally leave notes, but I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows, and views. I'll try to update relatively often, and hopefully not have as long of a time gap as there was between parts 8 and 9._

Part 11

The small party left the cold city behind, and headed south towards the Rift. The next morning, the only one that seemed to be having problems from the drinking the night before was Riktla. She had drank a potion she had purchased from a grumpy elf in Windhelm, but it only dulled the headache.

"Aela, you drank so much more than I did, how are you so...unaffected."

"Some people are just more resistant in the blood," the Companion said offhandedly. If anyone had been paying close attention, they might have noticed a secret exchange of information between the two, through tone and facial expressions. But, at this point, the mages were having their own conversation, bringing up the rear, and Lydia was looking ahead, and then staring at a map.

"So, do you think Mzulft will be easy to find?" Riktla asked Lydia. The housecarl looked up from the map and nodded.

"Yes my thane. We just follow the main road, and we should find the ruin in the mountains to the east." Riktla nodded, and started down the path. Lydia folded up the map and followed along behind. In the back, Sigvruuf and J'zargo turned from their discussion of magical theory to the events of the previous day.

"So, I hope you were able to get around Windhelm alright. Khajiit aren't often welcome in cities."

"J'zargo was not bothered much. Being a friend of Sigvruuf and the Dragonborn helped some, though this one received many strange looks."

"I didn't realize I had such influence."

"Your friend Braggi may have been part of the solution. In the Gray Quarter, J'zargo was welcomed without many strange looks."

"Sadly, Windelm is not exactly a friendly city. There are god people there, but, sadly, much of the Nords suspicion of outsiders is not unwarranted."

"This is true. But J'zargo, does not interest himself in politics, but with magic. Which is why J'zargo is at the College of Winterhold."

"I don't want to get involved either, but I suppose..." Sigvruuf stopped and thought for a moment. "At some point, doing nothing is statement of its own. Right now, there are more immediate concerns." The Khajiit just nodded.

"So, Sigvruuf, what do you think of the civil war?" asked Aela, falling back in step with the mage. Sigvruuf was a little intimidated by the Companion, whose facepaint and strong personality, regardless of her status, made her a rather frightening figure.

"I don't really know...the College is a bit isolated, by design, from the rest of Skyrim. My parents left Windhelm before everything really got started. I think they figured somerhing was coming."

"Right now, the Companions and Whiterun are neutral. I agree though, that eventually, you have to make a decision. So, speak honestly."

"Well, right now, my heart is with the Stormcloaks, with freedom, and my homeland, and Talos, but my head tells me that a united empire is better for all, and may be the best chance for us all."

"A fair assessment. But it leaves us no closer to a decision," the huntress answered. Ahead, the land looked more green, and the weather was slightly warmer. "So, Dragonborn, have you thought much of the war." Riktla shook her head.

"No, not really. Though, the Empire didn't make a good impression on me..." Riktla smiled wryly at the memory, but her face darkened as she continued thinking of her early days in Skyrim. "One thing that bothers me. This Imperial lie that Ulfric murdered the High King...every Nord knows it was an honorable challenge, not a murder."

Aela nodded. "You are right Shield-sister. Though a fight that Ulfric knew he could win, and Torygg couldn't refuse, it was not a murder."

"The fact so many in Skyrim consider it murder just shows how little respect for Nord ways some Imperials have," added Sigvruuf. "It isn't like they have to lie about it to make Ulfric look unsavory." All the Nords in the party nodded, which was everyone except J'zargo. Sigvruuf was going to ask the Khajiit if he had an opinion, but he had already started looking at his scroll. Sigvruuf moved a bit farther away.

The party continued on for awhile, not saying much. The five of them ended up a little spread out. Aela actually left the path and wandered through the woods a bit. Riktla seemed the most silent, She reached into her bag and removed an amulet. She wandered along, fingering it as she walked. Lydia remained in the front, occasionally checking the map.

If Sigvruuf could have walked and read easily, he would have spent most of the time reading. As this was not wise, he just thought about his conjuration research. Perhaps he might discover the answer while walking about, lost in thought. J'zargo was practicing magic and looking over scrolls, and ended up lagging behind a bit. Fortunately, no animals decided to foolishly attack the party.

It was past noon, and the party was about halfway to Mzulft. They had sort of reconvened from their alone time. Aela returned from the woods, carrying raw meat and pelts, and a happy look on her face. Riktla just sad down. She reached into her bag and pulled out some cheese, still clutching the amulet in her hand.

"We should get to the ruin this evening," Lydia added. "It will be dark when we arrive, in all likelihood."

"Well, it will be dark inside the ruin anyway," Riktla said, in a rather uninterested tone. Lydia just nodded, and retrieved some bread from her bag. Sigvruuf walked up and sat down on the ground, and leaned up against a tree. He reached into his own pouch, and retrieved some food, and, of course, a book.

"Riktla, you have many burdens...are you alright?" Sigvruuf asked slowly. His eyes were drawn to the amulet she was holding, a fact that did not go unnoticed. Riktla quickly pushed the amulet into her bag.

"As well as can be expected. We should get going, unless you want to sleep in a dwarven ruin."

"Considering the beds are made out of stone, according to my research, I would rather not."

"Oh, they are, and they aren't comfortable, are they Lydia?"

"No, my thane, they are not," the housecarl answered. "Falmar and dwarven machines aren't the only dangers. There is also neck pain." While they talked, J'zargo practiced his skills on some unfortunate trees and rocks, but stopped as he approached. Aela walked up to join the rest of the party as well, after securely packing away the spoils of her hunt. When she got up to the party, she prepared to say something, but suddenly jerked her head to the side.

"I hear something." Aela began to walk further down the path. The others got up and followed her, alert, all but having spells flickering about their hands and weapons in hand. It wasn't long before they heard the noise as well. It was the sounds of crying and pain. The party hurried long, and soon found the source.

Off the road, but not far away, was a company of Stormcloaks. They seemed to have just finished a battle. A male and female Stormcloak were tending to several others. It was from these fallen Stormcloaks that the cries emanated from. There was already a row of corpses laying out. The living placed the fallen's weapons with them, and placed amulets of Talos, and other Divines around their necks.

"Stop, who are you?" One of the Stormcloaks stepped forward, likely the leader. He was a large Nord, rivaling even Galmar for force of presence. As he approached, his face softened a little, but his hand still rested on the handle of the battle ax upon his back. "You appear familiar ranger," he said, looking at Aela.

"I am Aela the Huntress, of the Companions. And these are my associates, Riktla the Dragonborn, and her housecarl, and a couple mages we picked up. We needed someone to run for help if we got into a fight with opponents of greater skill." The officer laughed at that, though the mages were less amused. He then turned to Riktla.

"You are the Dragonborn? I had heard stories, but I expected someone taller." Riktla sighed, and rolled her eyes. Then she looked around and realized she was shorter than everyone except J'zargo. "One of your kin," he continued, with bitterness, "has caused us a bit of trouble." He waved his arm at the scene behind him.

"Where is it now?" asked Riktla.

"Down that way." he pointed down the road. "We managed to kill it, but it killed many of our number, and wounded others."

"It won't stay dead, if Alduin has anything to say about it," Riktla answered. "J'zargo, Aela, come with me. I'll make sure it can't come back." Before she could continue, there was a cry of anguish. The female Stormcloak was leaning over one of the wounded, sobbing. She grabbed the wounded man's arm, and began shaking it. Sigvruuf ran over, and stopped her. "Lydia, stay with Sigvruuf and help out if you can." The housecarl nodded, and hurried over to Sigvruuf.

Riktla surveyed the dead bodies with one painful sweep, and then hurried on down the road, towards the dragon. Her companions followed behind, forced to begin running to keep up with the Dragonborn. Sigvruuf tried to stop the desperate Stormcloak from further hurting her companion, but reason had since departed from her.

The other Stormcloak tending to the wounded hurried over. "Are you a healer?"

"Yes, I am skilled in restoration magic. She shouldn't be moving him around." The other Stormcloak tried to pull her away, but struggled. Lydia ran over, and together they pulled her away. The wounded man, with massive claw marks across his chest and abdomen, seeping blood rapidly. The quilted leather armor had done nothing to protect from the attack, but it kept the blood from fountaining out.

His breaths were shallow, and a second series of marks covered one arm, which also appeared to be out of joint. Sigvruuf raised his hands, and let the magic flow. He managed to stop most of the bleeding, but left the man very week.

"Stamina potion!" he called out. Lydia released the hysterical woman, and fumbled in her bag, and then tossed Sigvruuf the green potion. The woman collapsed to the ground sobbing. Sigvruuf poured the potion down the man's throat, lifting his head to help him drink it. He choked and gasped, but managed to get it down. After some more restoration magic, Sigvuuf motioned to Lydia, and then the arm. She nodded, and stepped over. In one motion, the two popped the arm back in place, eliciting a cry from the patient.

After a but more magic, Sigvruuf was ready to move on to the next patient. He and Lydia went from one to the next. Lydia administered potions, and helped in whatever other ways she could. The other Stormcloaks that had been attending to the wounded helped as well. The woman who had been crying earlier pulled herself together and helped out when she could. After he had finished with all the patients, Sigvruuf was exhausted.

He collapsed to the ground, oblivious to his surroundings. Even with the enchantments on his robe and hood, his magika was depleted. At least all the wounded had been stabilized. The female Stormcloak walked over, and knelt beside the mage. A tangle of light brown hair fell over her face, and Sigvruuf realized how young she really was, though it took some effort to focus his eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving him...I was afraid he was gone." She stopped for a moment, twisting something in her hands. "I'm sorry I lost it...its just," she held up her hand, and revealed an Amulet of Mara. "I found this when I was treating him..." she began to cry a little.

"I was happy to help. You reacted how anyone normally would, there is no shame in that. However, right now, I am really tired." And then Sigvruuf closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Not long after the mage departed from dreamland, Riktla and the rest of the party returned. They returned far slower than they had departed. Riktla was walking slowly, carrying something wrapped in a rough cloth.

As they walked into the temporary Stormcloak camp, Lydia saw something dangling from a bag. She walked over to her thane, and gasped a little.

"I found this in the dragon," Riktla said matter-of-factually. She walked over to one of the corpses, well, half of a corpse, and dropped her burden to the ground. "Now, he can be buried honorably." She stood up, and walked over to a shovel, and pulled it from the ground, and without a word, began helping to dig graves. It had been strange, to absorb the soul of a dragon she had not slain. As soon as she had approached, the dragon disintegrated to bones, and she absorbed its power. It was also a strange experience. Then, she had seen the remains of the Nord, and decided to return them. She pushed the feeling of absorbing souls aside, and focused on the task at hand.

Sogvruuf was awakened by something hitting his face. He jerked to consciousness, and spit hair out of his mouth. He looked up and saw his fellow mage standing above him. "Did you just hit me...with your tail?" the Nord sputtered incredulously.

"Riktla wishes to speak to Sigvruuf, and sent J'zargo to retrieve the mage."

"Well...I'm awake." Sigvruuf got up and saw the rest of the camp gathered around as the final graves were filled in. The two mages joined in the back. When the task was completed, it was time to go. The Stormcloaks gathered their wounded on makeshift stretchers, around a dozen or so, though it had seemed like far more when Sigvruuf was tending them.

They thanked Riktla and Sigvruuf once again for their help. The young Nord whose love Sigvruuf has saved even gave him an awkward hug. Sigvruuf was pretty sure Lydia chuckled a little at his discomfort. Some offered their final prayers and words to the fallen, and then the party moved on, leaving around thirty of their number buried in graves. As they walked on, towards the Dwemer ruin, Sigvruuf had a scary thought. If a single dragon could take on and kill thirty soldiers, then this was a serious threat, even more than he had first thought. And then he had another. Riktla had killed a dragon, alone.

As they continued on, Riktla fell back and let Aela and Lydia take the lead. She drew her sword and began wiping it with a cloth as she walked. Sigvruuf walked along with J'zargo for awhile. After about an hour or so of walking, he looked back to check on Riktla. She motioned for him to come back. He slowed his pace and fell in beside her. His Khajiit companion did not eve notice, still studying scrolls.

"Feeling better after you little nap?"

"A bit. I exhausted my magicka healing all those wounded."

"But you saved them all...you're a pretty impressive mage."

"Thank you. You're a pretty impressive Dragonborn." Riktla laughed a bit and sheathed her sword. She reached into her bag and pulled out an amulet of Talos, the one she had been playing with earlier.

"I have one shout, which I haven't used often up to this point. It is called zun." Riktla whispered this last word. "It means weapon, in dragon, but this is the weakest form. A full shout has three words," she clarified. As soon as she had said weakest form, Sigvruuf's face looked like he wanted to ask a question. He nodded.

"Do you understand dragon then?"

"Ironically, no, not at the moment. Though, I ask the Greybeards what each shout means, when I learn them. But, that isn't what I wanted to talk about." She stopped for a moment, and then finally continued. "I don't use it much because the pain of learning it. I already told you about Erik." Sigvruuf nodded. "This," she said, lifting the amulet, "was a gift to him. Obviously, they are hard to find nowadays, but I found one, and gave it to Erik. When we were out adventuring, back when destiny was exciting, when being a hero was fun, away from the Thalmor, and the war, he would wear it."

Riktla had to stop for a moment and collect herself. Sigvruuf just quietly waited, the only noise the crunch of their boots and the distant sound of birds. She took a breath and continued. "This was only one of the amulets he was wearing. The other is buried with him. It was an amulet of Mara, hidden beneath his armor. I found it..." She once again had to stop. Sigvruuf was unsure what to do, and so did nothing, but continue walking beside her.

"Sorry. I'll try to get through this without crying too much." Sigvruuf just nodded. "I was reminded of it, painfully, while carrying the body back. The dragon we were hunting, and the word wall for the shout, were at the top of a mountain near Morthal. After I defeated the dragon, and ripped its soul from the body..." Riktla tone made it clear the rage that had possessed her at that moment. "...I had to carry Erik back down the mountain, and to his family. That was far harder than any fight with a dragon or troll."

"Are you...alright?" Sigvruuf said, rather hesitantly.

"I'm not sure yet. I do one thing though."

"And that is?"

"Destiny is not really that fun, it isn't a stroll through the Cloud District. But, if anyone can save the world from Dragons, it has to be me."

"I didn't know you went to the Cloud District often." Riktla glared at him.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, Riktla, at least you aren't alone."

"As you've said before. And thank you for listening. I don't like to burden Lydia with my emotional burdens. She complains enough about the physical ones." Sigvruuf laughed.

"Hey, Lydia!" called Riktla.

"Yes my thane?"

"Can you come back here? I need your help with something." Sigvruuf was pretty sure he could hear the eye roll. Lydia came over.

"Did you need something, or were you just trying to pester me, my thane."

"How are our potions?"

"I used most of them to help the Stormcloaks."

"Alright. Nobody get hurt in the ruins." She turned to Sigvruuf. "I hope you are up to the task."

"I'll do my best." Ritkl nodded, put the amulet away, and walked on ahead. The party started off, and as the sun was just falling below the horizon, they reached a path that diverged from the main road, with a stone arch above it. There were multiple stone arches, and stairs, along the path.

"This appears to be the destination, if your map is correct," Aela said, rolling it up and handing it to Lydia.

"Those definitely appear to be Dwemer in origin," Sigvruuf added. He then ran up and began feeling the stones.

"It is already nightfall my thane."

"Well, Lydia, its dark underground anyway. Let's get this ruin diving underway. I hope you aren't too tired."

"I stay up most of the night normally." Aela said.

"This one is very ready. We Khajiit see well in the dark."

"Sigvruuf? Sigvruuf!"

"What, sorry, I was studying the architecture." Riktla drew her sword, and raised it above her head.

"Knowledge, treasure, and danger await." And she turned and hurried up the path, the other four following in her wake.


End file.
